Days of Magic, Nights of War
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: UA. Une librairie. Un garçon qui n'attend plus rien de la vie. Un autre qui fume beaucoup trop. Sa sœur qui tente de vivre. "L'humanité était perdue, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir rencontré des anges ?"  Titre d'ABARAT t2
1. Day One

**Hellow ! Après plusieurs crises de désespoir devant mon ordinateur, dont la connexion Intermerde laisse à désirer, j'ai enfin trouvé le truc : mettre mes docs sur une clé USB ! (temps de l'opération, 20 minutes, le temps de comprendre, 1), comment ça fonctionnait, 2), enlever/remettre la clé pasque j'avais éteint la petite fenêtre, 3) mettre/remettre les documents pas mis à leur place, enfin bref U_U) Donc voilà, je reviens avec cette fiction dont, perso, je me sens plutôt fière... **

**Disclaimer : Debi et le garçon blond ne sont pas à moi. La ville, Theme Of Day et la fille brune, si. Eh, j'ai plus de trucs qu'Hoshino ! YEAAAH ! \o**

**ENJOY !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Debitto traça un dernier trait de maquillage noir sous son œil gauche puis, satisfait, se détourna du miroir et sortit de sa chambre en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller ses parents qu'il entendait ronfler dans la chambre voisine. De toute façon, ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas pour lui. L'aube venait de se lever, noyant tout dans une lumière froide, comme la température. Il dévala les marches de l'escalier, les portes toutes closes des autres habitants. Il était vraiment tôt… Pourtant les rues étaient déjà pleines de monde, les voitures des gens partant au travail produisant l'habituelle cacophonie tellement ordonnée. Debitto frissonna et regarda autour de lui. Ceux qui le fixaient, une bande de plusieurs hommes portant couteaux et mines patibulaires, le dissuadaient d'aller à droite. Mais il s'en fichait. Il croisait autant de regards de mépris, de la part des gens bien mis, que de regards d'envie des midinettes qu'il croisait à chaque coin de rue. Il s'en fichait royalement. Rien ne l'atteignait.<p>

Il traversa la rue sans même se soucier de la circulation, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il n'avait même pas de but, il se sentait… Perdu. Il tourna distraitement à un virage, croisant deux filles qui gloussèrent en le voyant. N'importe quel autre garçon de son âge aurait profité de la situation, mais il était blasé, fatigué. La réalité de la ville ne le touchait plus, et, de toute façon, ces filles ne l'attiraient pas. Même celle au décolleté avantageux et au maquillage aussi provocant que le sien. Rien.

Il se retrouva face à une petite boutique, coincée entre deux immeubles passablement délabrés. Il ne connaissait pas cette boutique, il devait donc la voir. La comprendre, la faire sienne. En devenir propriétaire à sa façon, en la connaissant. Il poussa la porte, elle s'ouvrit facilement, bien que la poussière sur la vitre laissait croire qu'elle était fermée depuis longtemps.

C'était une librairie.

A l'intérieur, il faisait chaud, presque rien ne bougeait. La poussière dansait entre des rayonnages de livres, éclairée par les rayons pâles du soleil levant. Le comptoir était vide, seule trace de vie : la musique faible qu'il entendait, à moins qu'elle ne provienne d'une voiture dehors. Il resta planté devant la porte, respirant l'odeur étrange de fumée, de poussière et de chocolat à la cannelle, quand un bruit retentit à sa droite avec la force d'un boulet de canon – du moins pour les oreilles habituées au silence de Debitto. Une porte qu'il n'avait pas vue s'ouvrit et un garçon de son âge en sortit, l'air fatigué, les traits tirés et les habits froissés. Pourtant, malgré cela, on aurait dit un ange. De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts brillants, et le soleil froid qui semblait l'avoir transformé en pierre… Il bâilla et esquissa un sourire d'excuse.

- Excusez-moi, je viens de me réveiller… Bienvenue à la librairie Theme Of Day !

Debitto restait figé sur place, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. L'autre pencha la tête de côté.

- Tout va bien ?

- Ahem… Je… Oui. Oui, tout va bien, finit-il par prononcer.

Le blond sourit quand un bruit de course retentit derrière lui. Une fille en pyjama, bien plus jeune que lui, aux cheveux noirs et à la mine aussi détruite que le blond poussa ce dernier et courut vers un rayonnage.

- Je te dis que c'est « ordre, terre et or », et pas « or, terre et ordre », marmonna t-elle en fouillant entre les livres.

Le blond bâilla encore, plaquant une main sur sa bouche par politesse, puis sourit encore au brun.

- Excusez-la aussi…Vous vouliez un livre ?

Debitto réfléchit quelques secondes, son regard vague posé sur une cloche de bronze nichée sur une des étagères, reflétant le soleil matinal qui n'avait pas encore percé la brume.

- Hum… Oui… Quelque chose qui pourrait m'étonner…

Le blond passa une main derrière sa tête, gêné.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser, dans ce cas, mais à ma sœur là-bas.

Il désignait la jeune fille qui avait sorti un livre de son emplacement et qui le feuilletait fiévreusement. Le brun s'en approcha quand elle poussa une exclamation de triomphe en brandissant le livre au dessus de sa tête.

- « Le Jour est mots et rage, Le Jour est ordre, terre et or » Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! J'ai gagné !

L'autre soupira et secoua ses longs cheveux dorés.

- D'accord, tu as gagné. Maintenant, occupes-toi un peu de ton travail.

Elle sembla comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un et se tourna vers le brun, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Quelque chose dont vous ne seriez pas blasé, hein ?

Elle fourra le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains de Debitto et sourit.

- C'est un très bon livre, un des meilleurs du genre. C'est dommage que l'auteur n'en ait sorti que deux pour l'instant, j'espère qu'il y aura une suite…

Il serra le livre contre sa poitrine. Il avait la même odeur mélangée, confuse, si peu orthodoxe mais si appréciable que la librairie et ses habitants.

- Par contre… En fait, je n'ai pas d'argent, avoua t-il.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Du moment que vous lisez…

Debitto regarda avec incrédulité le garçon qui venait de lui dire ça. Il avait son âge, pourtant ! Pourquoi était-il différent ? Pourquoi était-il aussi… Aussi…

Innocent ?

Ce mot lui faisait presque peur. Il était convaincu que, maintenant, personne ne pouvait être innocent. Ou pur. Personne, même pas lui, ne pouvait être ainsi. A commencer par ses parents. Désintéressé, généreux… Innocent. Impossible. Autant de mots qui n'existaient pas, en fait.

- Mais…

Ah, il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Dans ce monde, la pureté n'avait pas sa place. C'était un monde dominé par les instincts et l'avidité.

- Si vous pouviez revenir nous voir, juste comme ça… commença le blond, hésitant.

Debitto fit brusquement demi-tour et s'enfuit, sortant de l'atmosphère effrayante de la librairie. Effrayante, comme ses habitants.

Il n'avait rien demandé ! Pas d'argent, pas de service ! Il n'avait pas demandé de rendre le livre ou, plus vicieux, de payer sa dette en nature comme il avait déjà vu faire ! Rien !

Il ne connaissait pas cette forme d'innocence. Elle ne pouvait pas exister, il l'avait toujours su, toujours appris, toujours compris. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tort.

L'humanité était perdue, pourrie, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que, ce matin, avant que le soleil ne se hisse au dessus de la brume et de la pollution, il avait croisé des anges dans une librairie poussiéreuse ?

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte qui s'était refermée sur le blond et la brune. Sur la librairie qui avait perdu ses couleurs pâles et se fondait dans le décor.

Non. Les anges n'existaient pas. Le monde qu'il avait cru apercevoir là-bas n'était qu'un rêve, et, loin de l'odeur calme et de la poussière dansante, il était bien simple de s'en convaincre.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent Debitto disparaître au loin. La brune remontait les escaliers quand elle se rendit compte que son frère ne la suivait pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Il tourna ses yeux émeraude vers elle.

- Il reviendra.

Et il sut qu'elle avait raison.


	2. Day Two

**Padam padam, rantanploc, me revoilà ! Et, tenez-vous bien... INTERMERDE REMARCHE \o Adieu, clé USB pourrie, documents importés ou remis n'importe où, et complications éventuelles et diverses ! Mon ordi reste LE mieux ! N'est-ce pas ?**

**Un graaaaand merci à Bakasama (of my heart), Rose-Eliade et JuneZu (aaaah, ça faisait longtemps ! Ravie de te revoir =D) qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre ! En espérant que le 2 vous plaise aussi ! **

**Disclaimer : Debitto et le garçon blond dont on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom-juste-son-diminutif-c'est-déjà-un-pas-en-avant ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement T-T) Tachika, la ville, Theme Of Day, par contre, sont à moi. "I don't care" est à Three Days Grace !**

**ENJOY ;D**

**(pardon pour le langage de Tachika, elle est jeune, elle n'a pas appris les bonnes manières U_U)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Allongé sur son lit, ignorant les appels de ses parents, Debitto regardait fixement le livre qu'il avait eu à la librairie, cinq jours auparavant. « I don't care » de Three Days Grace retentissait furieusement à ses oreilles, l'empêchant de penser. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait pas envie de penser au garçon blond trop pur, à la fille brune trop désinvolte. Pas envie de penser à cette librairie perdue. Pas envie de penser que, toute sa vie, il s'était peut-être trompé.<p>

Impossible. Impossible, se répétait-il sans relâche. Le monde ne tournait que dans une spirale de péchés. Il en faisait lui-même partie, les gens « gentils » n'existaient pas. Alors pourquoi ?

Il prit encore une fois le livre entre ses mains aux ongles vernis et huma les pages. Il était devenu accro à l'odeur du papier, au glissement de la couverture sur ses doigts. Au contenu aussi, aux symboles que l'auteur renversait et utilisait, à l'histoire, même à l'emplacement des mots. Il voulait savoir s'il s'était fourvoyé toute sa vie. Et il voulait savoir la suite de l'histoire. D'une certaine manière, c'était la même chose. C'était une seule et même histoire qu'il devait continuer, et pour cela il n'y avait qu'un endroit afin de le faire, la librairie Theme Of Day. Il se releva et s'assit en tailleur, regardant sa chambre en soupirant. Ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu qu'il la décore selon ses propres goûts, et elle était recouverte d'un papier peint beige très à la mode qu'il jugeait particulièrement affreux. Les seuls points appréciables étaient son lit, sa chaîne hi-fi et ses livres, entreposés dans un tiroir sous le matelas. A part ça, c'était tout. Il soupira encore et se leva. Il devait l'avouer, la librairie lui manquait. Et il avait aussi très envie de revoir le visage lumineux du blond.

Les dernières notes de la musique retentissaient dans l'air quand il termina de s'habiller. Il contempla son reflet quelques minutes. Un pantalon de cuir noir troué à demi caché par un débardeur bien trop grand, des bottes et un long manteau à fourrure, une silhouette trop maigre et androgyne complétée par des cheveux noirs en bataille et un maquillage sombre… Il était… Le mot juste était : attirant.

Trop. Presque une invitation à la luxure et à la débauche. Lui, par contre, se fichait d'avoir des vêtements de « dévergondé » selon ses parents, d'arborer son maquillage provocateur, car c'était une preuve. Une preuve qu'il ne voulait pas être coulé dans le moule de ses parents, de ses « amis », de la société.

Il quitta sa chambre sans un seul regard pour sa mère furieuse et sortit de l'appartement sous les injures de sa génitrice. Il devait être 19 heures passé, dehors le ciel s'assombrissait lentement, les lourds nuages d'encre s'amassant autour de la ville. La météo prévoyait des orages pendant un bon mois, c'était un des derniers jours de répit. Il courut vers le croisement qu'il avait pris la dernière fois quand une peur irraisonnée s'empara de lui. Et s'il ne la trouvait plus ?

Mais elle était toujours là, perdue entre les deux immeubles délabrés. Une lumière dorée était allumée derrière les vitres empoussiérées, traçant un faible rectangle de lumière sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que lui seul pouvait la voir, car personne dans le flot infini de gens qui se pressaient sur les trottoirs n'y accordait la moindre attention. En même temps, à quoi faisaient-ils attention maintenant ? Il poussa la porte poussiéreuse… Et fut accueilli par une flopée d'injures.

- PUTAIN DE CONNARD DE SALOPERIE DE BUREAU DE MERDE ! IL S'EST JETE SUR MOI ! SALOPARD ! CREVE CHAROGNE ! DERO ! BALANCE-MOI CE TRUC À L'INCINERATEUR IMMEIDATEMENT !

- Tach, tu n'as rien…

- SI ! MON PIED EST MORT ! JE NAGE DANS LE SANG DANS MA CHAUSSURE ! JE SUIS SURE QUE SI JE L'ENLEVE, LE PIED ET LA CHEVILLE PARTENT AVEC !

Debitto ouvrit grand les yeux, et ne put pas se retenir de rire devant l'absurdité de ce que déclarait la jeune fille. Il s'en voulut aussitôt car les deux s'étaient tus et le regardaient fixement. Il baissa les yeux, gêné, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Bon, Dero, occupes-toi en, moi je vais changer de pied…

- Je te le répète, tu n'as rien…

- C'est ça, c'est ça…

Elle partit en claudiquant tandis que le brun la suivait du regard, mi-déconcerté mi-amusé. Le blond s'approcha de lui.

- Excusez-nous de ne pas nous être occupés de vous…

Encore cette amabilité effrayante… Sincère. Le garçon était véritablement désolé de l'avoir fait attendre. Il le regarda avec incompréhension. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas le comprendre, il était trop… Trop…

Différent ? C'était le mot. Trop contraire à lui, qui n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Il avait déjà presque tout testé, rien apprécié à part la musique et la lecture. Il était bien dans sa solitude… Sa conviction d'être le seul à être comme… Comme lui.

Le blond s'approcha avec hésitation de lui et reprit doucement le livre. Il le feuilleta brièvement pour voir s'il y avait eu des dégâts, et Debitto nota dans les yeux verts une lueur presque de fanatisation. Il était comme amoureux de ce livre, des livres. De ce qu'il pouvait y trouver. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il était si bizarre. Il était fou. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Il ne s'était donc pas trompé puisque la parole d'un fou n'avait pas la valeur de la parole de quelqu'un de sensé ! Et pourtant…

Le blond s'était détourné de lui, pendant ce temps, et était parti reposer le livre pour en prendre un autre, le deuxième tome, qu'il déposa à la place du premier, entre les mains vides de Debitto.

- Vous reviendrez encore, comme ça, dit-il doucement.

Debitto fut tenté de reculer. Ses convictions s'effondraient, son monde partait en fumée. Tout ce qu'il avait cru depuis son enfance était faux… Il s'était bel et bien trompé, toute sa vie. Il existait des gens qu'on pouvait qualifier de… De…

Le garçon s'était soudain rapproché de lui et Debitto retint brusquement ses pulsions stupides… Et très tentantes. Que s'imaginait-il ? Un inconnu ! C'était un inconnu, et lui il le voulait, le désirait ! Non, il était décidément bien trop stupide. Il ne devait jamais remettre les pieds ici… S'il en arrivait à ressentir de l'attirance pour un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Il allait manifestement dire quelque chose quand la fille l'appela d'en haut.

- Dero ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

- J'arrive, répondit-il. Je… Comment vous… Tu t'appelles ?

Son changement de pronom arracha un sourire au brun.

- Debitto. Et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que dehors le vent se levait et apportait avec les derniers rayons de soleil une odeur de pluie. Finalement, ce fut Debitto qui se détourna et qui, ouvrant la porte et faisant ainsi entrer une rafale de vent glacial, sortit. L'autre sourit brièvement, ses cheveux partant en tout sens. Il reviendrait.

Debitto, toujours avec son livre entre ses mains, se tourna vers le soleil qui réussissait encore à se tenir au dessus des nuages. Le vent anéantissait tout autre son, obnubilant ses pensées. Même les gens qui le bousculaient ne parvenaient pas à enlever le sifflement éolien de ses oreilles. Et l'odeur de terre humide, aussi. Il pleuvrait le lendemain, il en était sûr.

Le soleil disparut quand il rentra. Sa mère ne lui dit rien, se contentant de le foudroyer du regard alors qu'il partait dans sa chambre. Sa chaîne était toujours allumée, mais ne diffusait plus rien, juste un ronronnement sourd et apaisant, comme un gros chat. Il se débarrassa de ses habits glacials, gardant juste son maquillage et son livre, et s'allongea sur son lit en ne pensant plus à rien, comme quand le vent avait annihilé toutes les pensées cohérentes qu'il aurait pu avoir à ce moment. Une heure plus tard, il regarda l'orage éclater au dehors avec satisfaction…

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.


	3. Night One

**A little butterfly, in the dark, who surround the night, a little butterfly, in the light, who fly ever and ever... Je sais pas, j'avais envie de marquer ça, moi j'trouve ça joli en plus j'suis presque sûre que j'ai pas fait de fautes O_O Je m'aime, je sais, je sais, non, assez de compliments !**  
><strong>D'ailleurs, un grand merci à Rose-Eliade ! Tu voulais la suite ? Bah la voilà xD Et aussi merci aux 49 lecteurs (quoi ? Moi j'aime bien regarder la page des stats. C'est joli, c'est coloré comme endroit.)<strong>

**Disclaimer : Debi-chan et LE garçon mystère (ouais bon tout le monde sait qui c'est, mais laissons encore planer le doute...) sont à Hoshino (malheureusement). Je me console avec Tachika, Theme Of Day et la ville sans nom (trop de choses sans nom dans cette fic U_U)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Debitto, allongé sur le canapé du salon transformé en lit de fortune, maudissait l'orage qui grondait au dehors. Sa fenêtre fuyait, et sa chambre était inondée par le déluge qui tombait sur la ville entière. Et c'était comme ça depuis maintenant quatre jours, quatre jours que le ciel ne laissait pas passer un rayon de soleil, quatre jours que Debitto s'était rendu à la librairie. Il avait lu le livre trois fois déjà, et commençait sa quatrième. Il ne s'en lassait pas, s'absorbant dans les mots, les noms, les poèmes et les peintures. Il avait l'impression de délirer, flottant dans un monde à part, les personnages prenant vie sous ses yeux. Il revoyait la bataille du Wunderkammen comme s'il y était, sentant les vibrations des coups, la puissance électrique de ce qui l'entourait, et entendait les chants lointains des Totémix revenus à la vie qui emplissaient l'air.<p>

Il n'avait jamais pris de drogue, ce livre-là suffisait amplement.

Il entendit vaguement la porte claquer et sa mère s'ébrouer dans l'entrée, se débarrassant de la pluie glacée qui roulait sur son imperméable. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il lui comptait, c'était de lire, de lire jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure, allongé sur les pages. C'aurait été une belle mort, tout compte fait. Il serait mort dans son monde de rêves et d'illusions, sans se soucier ni penser à la réalité… Il soupira, glissant son marque-page à l'endroit où il s'était interrompu, et posa délicatement, presque avec révérence, le livre sur la table en face de lui. Il reviendrait dans son monde, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le marque-page était un portail, il ne restait plus qu'à le franchir.

- Ne laisse pas traîner ce livre ici !

Sa mère venait de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, essuyant son tailleur gris et beige dans une serviette de bain. Il leva les yeux vers elle qui le regardait d'un air mécontent.

- Tu ne fais plus rien dans cette maison ! Je dois toujours m'occuper de tout ! Nous t'avons laissé tomber tes études, mais rends-toi un peu utile au lieu de rêvasser !

Il connaissait ces paroles, celles qu'elle utilisait pour le faire culpabiliser. D'habitude, il laissait passer, conscient d'être un fardeau. Mais cette fois, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer cette femme qui se disait être « sa mère ». Sa mère. Comment la considérer comme telle ? Elle le détestait, non, l'ignorait. C'était son père qui le détestait, il n'avait jamais trop compris pourquoi. Peut-être était-il trop différent de ce qu'il attendait. Sûrement. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais comme eux, qu'il était lui, avec ses envies et ses goûts ? Pas une pâle réplique d'eux ?

- Alors ? Bouge-toi !

Sa mère s'énervait, assise dans son fauteuil hors de prix devant son fils qui la regardait juste, triste. Triste de ne pas comprendre cette femme.

- Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux d'attardé et va ranger ce livre ! Tu ne fais plus rien ! Tu restes là, plongé dans ce bouquin pendant des heures ! Qu'est-ce que tu fumes pour être aussi shooté ?

Elle prit le livre du bout des doigts, comme si elle risquait d'être intoxiquée par son odeur, et le lança sur Debitto qui ne broncha pas. Elle resta debout, affrontant du regard le brun. Et, au bout d'un long, très long moment, il se leva sans rien dire et prit le livre, le serrant contre lui. Il passa à côté d'elle sans un mot, sans même un regard.

Elle resta debout encore une poignée de secondes, avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil et de verser une larme. Une seule. Elle venait de perdre son fils, elle le savait. Ca avait été la lutte de trop.

Dans sa chambre impersonnelle, Debitto rangeait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans un grand sac noir. Il partait. Il ne savait pas où, mais il partait de cet appartement où rien ne l'intéressait. Il le fallait, il en avait l'intuition, sinon il allait étouffer.

Il termina de mettre ses livres, ses CD, son MP3, son argent et quelques habits dans son sac, puis le boucla et quitta la chambre. La, et pas sa. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été.

Dans le couloir étroit, faiblement éclairé par une ampoule entourée de lin, il vit sa mère dans le salon, immobile. Il lui fit un faible sourire, puis tourna définitivement les talons et claqua la porte sur cet endroit dans lequel il n'avait jamais été admis.

Il descendit les escaliers sans allumer la lumière, le bourdonnement des machines se mêlant au grondement du tonnerre au dehors, agrémenté de temps à autre du bruit d'une vague de pluie contre une vitre. Tout était tellement calme…

Dehors, le flot incessant des voitures était rendu flou par la pluie et la brume. Il rabattit vainement sa capuche sur son crâne et se dirigea vers… Vers il ne savait pas où. Pas du tout. C'était une des choses qu'il comprenait le moins, d'ailleurs, chez lui. Cette volonté de faire quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Il laissa ses pieds le conduire, évitant les véhicules qui, profitant de l'heure tardive, allaient plus vite que la limite fixée. Il avait froid, il était ruisselant de pluie, et il se sentait formidablement détendu. Comme s'il s'était arraché à un danger mortel qui ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait repris le livre et qu'il le gardait serré dans son manteau, pour éviter qu'il ne finisse détrempé. Il en était vraiment amoureux…

Bon, au moins, il avait une destination… Si la librairie était encore ouverte à cette heure-ci… Il devait être au moins 23 heures…

Il pressa l'allure, son sac cognant son dos à chaque pas. Bientôt, noyée sous la pluie battante, la librairie apparut, mais aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Il posa la main sur la poignée et appuya doucement dessus, à tout hasard. La porte n'était pas fermée. Il fut tenté de repartir, un sentiment indéfinissable l'envahissant. Il n'en avait pas le droit, il n'était rien pour ces gens. Ils lui avaient témoigné de la sympathie, certes, mais c'était bien tout. Rien ne lui donnait l'autorisation d'entrer ici…

Debitto fut dedans sans même s'en apercevoir. Il faisait chaud ici, encore une fois. Et il y régnait un silence agréable, seulement brisé par le tic-tac régulier d'une horloge, au fond de la librairie. Il ferma la porte et fut incapable de faire un pas de plus, hésitant. Il ne pouvait pas rester debout ici. Il aurait aimé monter l'escalier derrière la porte, mais il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'ils diraient et feraient s'ils le voyaient. Alors il restait là, tremblotant, inutile, incapable. L'envie et la raison se combattaient férocement à l'intérieur de son crâne, et ce fut l'envie qui remporta la guerre car il actionna la poignée et entreprit de gravir les marches, silencieux, frôlant la crise cardiaque à chaque frémissement qu'il percevait. Il déboucha finalement sur un palier que la lumière d'un chauffe-eau éclairait faiblement. Il y avait trois portes, une entrouverte et deux fermées. Il n'hésita pas et poussa la première, glissant sa tête dans l'ouverture. Il y discerna un lit, une télévision, un canapé, des vêtements, une armoire… Et deux personnes. Endormies. Il eut envie de reculer et de partir à toute vitesse. Il ne les connaissait pas, et il risquait gros s'ils le découvraient !

Dans l'ombre, il y eut un bâillement puis un chuchotis.

- Qui es-tu ?

Il se dissimula derrière le mur, espérant que la voix pense s'être trompée puis se rendorme, mais il entendit des grincements et des pas légers sur le plancher. Puis, la porte se referma et la lumière s'alluma sur le palier. Debitto cessa de respirer, affolé, cherchant un endroit où s'enfuir. Imperturbable, la jeune fille brune en pyjama léger l'observait avec attention, comme si elle le fouillait.

- Tu es trempé, fit-elle remarquer.

Il fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce tout ce qu'elle avait à dire ?

- Viens, tu vas attraper froid !

Elle le prit par le poignet et l'emmena avec elle dans une petite salle de bains, l'obligeant à s'assoir sur un tabouret recouvert de livres. Elle fouilla dans une autre armoire et lui lança au visage une serviette tandis qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter, de plus en plus perplexe. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle lui sourit.

- Allez, sèches-toi ! Je ne vais pas te dénoncer à la police, si tu veux vraiment savoir !

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, ce qui la fit rire doucement.

- Oui, je sais, c'est pas courant de faire ça dans le coin mais c'est ça où on avait ta mort par pneumonie sur la conscience… On préfèrerait éviter… Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs. Bouge pas.

Cette dernière injonction était bien inutile, songea le brun en se frottant les cheveux. Où aurait-il pu aller désormais ? Il contempla la serviette humide pendant quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille ne revienne et ne lui lance avec la même brusquerie quelques vêtements.

- Je crois que tu fais la même taille que Dero, ils devraient t'aller.

- Merci…

Elle lui sourit et sortit de la salle le temps qu'il se change. Il enfila les vêtements secs avec une drôle d'impression. Il avait l'impression d'être ici depuis très longtemps, sûrement parce que la fille le traitait ainsi. C'était vraiment bizarre… Elle toqua à la porte.

- Je peux ?

- Oui…

Elle re-rentra et s'assit sur le sol, le regardant avec perplexité.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Tu n'as pas d'ami chez qui passer ?

Il secoua négativement la tête, se sentant totalement stupide. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il abusait vraiment… Elle lui sourit et bâilla en se frottant les yeux.

- Sommeil moi… Et toi ?

Il ne sentait plus ses membres, il avait du mal à articuler et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, il devait donc en déduire que oui… Il acquiesça donc, sa tête dodelinant. Elle le tira encore par la main et repartit dans la première salle, en lui désignant le lit.

- Allez, dors…

- Mais… ça ne va pas le déranger, demanda t-il en parlant du blond endormi.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas !

- Et toi, tu vas dormir où ?

- J'ai un lit…

Sa voix s'éteignit et fut pratiquement imperceptible.

- Je crois…

Il eut un sourire fatigué et se faufila sous les draps bleutés avec bonheur. Il vit qu'elle paraissait hésitante et, soupirant, lui fit une place contre le garçon blond, contre lequel elle vint se blottir avant de fermer les yeux, exténuée.

- Comment tu t'appelles, murmura t-elle dans le noir.

- Debitto…

- Moi c'est Tachika…

Il n'ajouta rien, laissant la jeune fille s'endormir en paix. Les phares des voitures striaient le mur d'étroites lignes, leur lumière passant sous un store mal fermé. Le bruit de la pluie sur le toit formait une douce musique répétitive. L'odeur étrange et la chaleur du lit fit très vite sombrer le brun, qui vint lui aussi se lover contre le dos du garçon blond, profitant honteusement de la situation.

Il sentit plusieurs fois le corps maigre bouger à côté de lui, il entendit plusieurs fois Tachika hurler dans son sommeil, mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Il se sentait étrange, même dans ses rêves, il avait l'impression d'être perdu, englouti dans une mer d'eau chaude. Incapable de bouger, mais cette fois parce qu'il se sentait bien. Il aurait voulu que cette nuit ne se termine jamais, que le temps s'étire et les laisse en paix, tout les trois.

Ils sourirent dans leur sommeil. Ils pensaient à la même chose.


	4. Day Three

**Juste pour dire.**

**Mon moral frisant le zéro ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas i j'aurais vraiment envie d'écrire. Ce chapitre-là était déjà fini avant ma baisse de moral, donc je peux vous le passer. mais je ne garantis rien pour le prochain, rien du tout. Excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît.**

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :

** : Et oui, je suis jeune (un âge normal pour mon âge quoi) donc on peut en conclure que je suis un génie ^^ C'est comme ça, c'est naturel en fait. Je suis super contente de ta review qui m'a fait bien rire et que mon texte t'ai plu =D Voici la suite !**

**Revy-chan : Lora ? Pas Lora ? En tout cas, merci de ta review ! Comme tu le vois, ici commence un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Disclaimer : Debi et... padampadampadam, le garçon DONT ON APPREND LE NOM DANS CE CHAPITRE sont à... Bah à Hoshino U_U Et Theme of Day, la ville, Tachika et son amie m'appartiennent !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Debitto entendit le froissement des draps signalant que quelqu'un se levait, et entendit des pas furtifs sur le parquet. Une porte s'ouvrit et se referma tout aussi silencieusement. Il n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, préférant rester dans ce lit, quand un lointain bruit de chute suivi d'un juron acheva de le réveiller. Il entrouvrit un œil pour regarder l'heure. 6 heures du matin. Avec un grognement, il retourna se caler sur quelque chose de mou et d'assez chaud qui lui servait de coussin depuis quelques temps. Trois ou quatre minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et se re-referma, les pas reprenant bien qu'il notait une légère claudication. Celui ou celle qui était tombé s'était bien fait mal. Il commençait à se rendormir quand une odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines et une voix murmura à ses oreilles, amusée.<p>

- Certes, mon frère n'est pas très remuant, de là à le confondre avec le matelas, il y a une marge…

Il ouvrit des yeux vitreux, marmonna quelque chose et palpa autour de lui. Il sentit un drap, un autre tissu doux qu'il supposait être un t-shirt et le visage de quelqu'un, quand il tomba sur quelque chose d'étrange. C'était très doux, et très fin, et il ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était. Il tira dessus pour l'amener jusqu'à lui… Sa joue ressentit une douleur fulgurante au moment où il saisissait la chose étrange et il recula un peu, sonné.

- Désolée pour toi, c'est un automatisme chez Dero… On ne touche pas à ses cheveux.

Il se releva à demi, ouvrant entièrement les yeux. Il y avait peu de lumière, et il sut d'instinct qu'il pleuvait encore. Tachika s'était assise sur le lit, deux tasses fumantes dans une main, un verre de lait dans l'autre. Elle lui tendit une des tasses.

- Tu en veux ?

Il acquiesça et prit la tasse entre ses mains gelées – pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Il avait eu chaud toute la nuit ! – en la remerciant. Elle approcha l'autre tasse de son visage et but du bout des lèvres avant de l'éloigner, grimaçante.

- Aaah, que j'aime pas ça ! Comment vous faites pour boire un truc aussi amer ?

Elle soupira et alla se pencher à côté du blond qui avait pris toute la couette et s'était fait un cocon avec.

- Dero… Dero, c'est moi… ta sœur chérie adorée, l'idole à qui tu as construit un temple en allumettes… Debout ! Il est l'heure de se lever !

Il émit un grondement très éloquent et s'enfouit un peu plus sous les draps.

- C'est Noël... Maman vient me rechercher… Les extraterrestres ont envahi la Terre…

Toujours pas de réponse.

- J'ai fini la quête pour trouver les perles de lumière chez les Zoras !

- Ah bon ? Quand ? Comment t'as fait ?

Il avait sorti la tête de son cocon de fortune et regardait sa sœur brune, hébété, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux ensommeillés. Elle rit et lui donna sa tasse, sous les yeux interrogateurs de Debitto qui buvait à petites gorgées en fixant le blond. Il se releva aussi et pencha la tête de côté en voyant le brun qui baissa aussitôt les yeux, intimidé, et se concentra sur sa tasse.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, demanda t-il en prenant sa tasse des mains de Tachika.

- Je suis parti de chez moi, murmura t-il sans lever les yeux, et j'ai voulu venir ici… Mais je ne savais pas que c'était ouvert ! Et je n'ai rien volé du tout ! Promis !

L'autre s'étouffa brusquement avec son café et émergea du liquide brûlant, hilare.

- Pourquoi tu te défends comme ça ? Je n'ai rien dit !

Debitto esquissa un faible sourire contrit et finit de boire son café pour donner la tasse à Tachika qui alla les poser dans la cuisine. Le blond, pendant ce temps, regardait autour de lui, sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Mes cigarettes.

Debitto ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Il fumait ? Pour de vrai ? Il était… Déçu… Non… Quand même pas… Déçu ? Quel imbécile ! Il en avait le droit ! Même les anges ont droit à la nicotine, non ? Mais il devait avouer que cela lui faisait un choc de voir ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine fumer… Lui, il n'avait jamais voulu essayer. Cela ne lui servait à rien, même si ses parents – qui fumaient allègrement – ne le lui avaient jamais interdit. Que le blond fume le faisait ressembler à quelqu'un de… Normal.

- Tachika ! Où sont mes cigarettes ?

- Ahah, mystère, répondit la jeune fille.

Il se pencha au-dessus du brun pour fouiller dans un tiroir débordant de feuilles à côté de lui, et il ressentit encore le besoin de se l'approprier, de le faire sien. Comme toute chose qu'il voyait, Debitto avait envie de la posséder. Et le blond ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Soudain, il poussa un hululement de victoire et brandit triomphalement deux cigarettes et une boîte d'allumettes, serrées dans sa main gauche comme si elles constituaient le plus grand des trésors. Avec des gestes précis et rapides, comme un rituel, il craqua une allumette. Un bref flamboiement qui servit à allumer le bout de la cigarette. Le bâton noirci jeté à côté de lui, la fumée à l'odeur étrange emplissant l'air et floutant le blond. Il ne s'aperçut donc pas que le brun avait ouvert grand les yeux et mémorisé chaque geste, chaque mouvement qu'il avait fait. Longtemps après, il pourrait fermer les yeux et s'imaginer le garçon en train de répéter ces postures, comme une pièce de théâtre. Le blond tourna les yeux vers lui et souffla une bouffée de fumée dans l'autre direction.

- Ca te gêne ?

- Non, mais ça m'a… Surpris.

- Pourquoi, demanda t-il, perplexe.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, avoua t-il, gêné.

Il sourit et pencha la tête en arrière, levant les yeux vers le plafond masquant le ciel.

- Je sais. Personne ne m'imagine comme je suis.

- Quand vous aurez fini de papoter, vous pourriez me laisser le lit, lança la voix moqueuse de la brune, dans la pénombre.

Debitto sursauta en l'entendant tant il avait oublié sa présence. L'autre soupira.

- Tu as dormi autant que nous…

- Faux, rétorqua t-elle. Moins que toi et plus que Debi !

- Debi ? répéta t-il, incrédule.

- Bah… Oui, répondit-elle, surprise. Debi et Dero…

Il resta un temps silencieux. Même ses parents ne lui avaient jamais donné de surnom… Debi. Pourquoi pas ?

- Ca ne te va pas ? paniqua la jeune, fille, inquiète. Si tu veux je t'appelle Debitto hein !

- Si, si, mais ça aussi ça m'a surpris…

Le blond rit et tira encore sur sa cigarette.

- Bienvenue chez nous alors !

Lassée d'attendre, Tachika les poussa brusquement hors du lit et se faufila sous les draps, se roulant en boule comme un loup famélique. Elle bâilla et ferma les yeux.

- Tu devrais lui montrer la librairie un peu mieux, marmonna t-elle. Moi je reste ici ce matin…

- Mais…

Elle s'était déjà rendormie, ses cheveux noirs dépassant à peine de la couette. Debitto regarda Dero qui lui sourit, vaguement désolé, et lui fit le signe de descendre. Il le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'une drôle d'idée ne lui vienne en tête.

- Mais, elle ne va pas au collège aujourd'hui ? On est en semaine pourtant…

Il se figea et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, mal à l'aise. Le brun le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux et avoue d'une petite voix.

- Elle n'y va pas, jamais.

- Pourquoi, s'exclama t-il, stupéfait.

- Pas assez d'argent…

Il était devenu écarlate et avait vite tourné la tête tandis que Debi se mordait la langue, conscient d'avoir fait une gaffe.

- Désolé, murmura t-il.

- Oublie, répondit le blond. Tu viens, reprit t-il d'une voix plus forte, et un peu plus enjouée.

Il le suivit docilement, pénétrant dans la librairie à proprement parler, puis arriva dans une autre pièce adjacente à la première où une batterie un peu vieille, un réfrigérateur et des piles de disques, tous différents avaient été posés. Il le regarda avec admiration, et ne vit même pas que l'autre repartait discrètement puis revenait.

- Elle est à qui la batterie, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Tach. Elle s'entraîne pour devenir batteuse plus tard, avec une amie à elle, répondit-il en le regardant avec insistance.

Il surprit ce regard car il se releva.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux me parler de toi… S'il te plait ? demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil dans un coin.

Debitto en resta abasourdi quelques secondes avant de s'assoir aussi et de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce dont il se souvenait. Ses parents qu'il trouvait trop absents, voir méprisants, sa vie trop seule qu'il comblait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sa passion pour les livres, et pour la musique, avec lesquels il survivait plus ou moins. Petit à petit, il s'engagea sur ses pensées, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait en penser. Qu'il était sûr que l'humanité ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, qu'elle était vouée à s'éteindre en détruisant le plus de choses. Que rien ne pouvait le sauver lui, sauf peut-être la mort.

Le blond l'écouta avec attention, puis commença à parler. Il s'appelait Jasdero, Tachika était sa petite sœur. Leurs parents avaient divorcé, comme des milliers de couples avant eux. Mais leur mère était atteinte de la paranoïa, la vraie, la maladie. Jasdero, une fois qu'il avait eu la librairie qu'il avait toujours voulue, n'accepta pas de laisser sa sœur avec sa mère. Elle pouvait passer de son état normal à l'état paranoïaque, emportant alors fille et vêtements dans sa voiture et partant elle ne savait pas où. Si bien que la jeune fille n'avait pas… pas de vie, en fait. Alors il l'avait prise avec lui, mais il n'avait pas eu assez d'argent pour qu'elle aille au collège et elle se débrouillait avec ses livres pour apprendre. Il allait manifestement continuer quand leurs ventres grognèrent de concert, les surprenant tout deux. Ils avaient trop parlé, beaucoup trop. Jasdero se leva et s'étira, avant d'allumer sa neuvième cigarette depuis le début de la journée.

- On n'a pas grand-chose à manger, s'excusa t-il en fouillant dans le réfrigérateur. On se nourrit surtout de sandwiches, je me doute que ce n'est pas très…

Il chercha ses mots, fonçant les sourcils. Debitto lui vint en aide.

- Convenable ?

- C'est ça… Encore désolé.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour.

- Pas grave, je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps…

- Parce que tu sais où aller ?

La question provoqua un courant glacé dans le dos de Debitto. Non. Non, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas où aller, quoi faire, et vers qui se tourner. Il n'avait personne, il n'avait pas de but. C'était tellement étrange de ne pas, rien savoir quoi faire. Aucune ambition, aucun avenir, le néant. Il n'avait pas prévu de partir aussi brusquement de chez lui, ni de venir ici. Alors il n'avait rien calculé… Rien ne s'étendait devant lui. Eux, ceux d'ici, ils avaient un but. Tachika rêvait, Jasdero travaillait. Ils savaient, et pas lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici en attendant ? Quand tu sauras quoi faire, tu pourras partir !

Il leva vers lui des yeux écarquillés. Comment avait-il su ? Comment avait-il compris que…

Il rit. Debitto aimait bien le rire du blond, il était… Joyeux. Il ne riait presque plus, lui.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sa réponse était logique. Tellement logique.

- J'accepte, évidemment !

Jasdero rit encore, Debitto sourit. La pluie qui tombait dehors s'était calmée, un pâle rayon de soleil traversait péniblement les nuages. Une accalmie.

Comme chez lui. Une accalmie dans sa solitude.


	5. Day Four  Night Two

**BONJOOOOOOOOOUR ! OUAIS CA VA ? NAN JE HURLE PAS ! JE DEBORDE DE MOTIVATIOOOOOON ! (ça demande du courage ! PO-KE-MOOOON !) Enfin, pas ce matin, ce matin j'arrivais PAS à me lever ! Bon finalement je l'ai fait hein, mais j'ai eu du mal... Je me disais : allez, là, je me lève ! Et NAN ! Je me levais PAS ! J'étais paralysée temporairement... Ou un truc du genre...** **Enfin voilà. ouais, je sais, vous vous en foutez ! BANDE DE MECHANTS ! J'VOUS PARLE PLUS PUISQUE C'EST COMME CA ! NAH ! Ah vous êtes dégoûtés hein ? ... C'est quoi ces cris de joie ? En tout cas... ECOUTEZ LE MELLO THEME !  
><strong>

REPONSE A LA REVIEW ANONYME !

**Billie : Naaaan, mais t'en fait pas, je vais mieux comme tu as pu le constater ! Enfin... J'espère que je vais mieux... Et perdu (pwapwapwapwaaaa...) J'ai eu 13 ans en avril (le 4 !) Donc je suis SUPER jeune (sexy et célibataire en plus *clin d'oeil aguicheur raté*) et contente que Tachika te plaise ! J'avais peur qu'elle fasse Mary-Sue O_O'**

Disclaimer** : Je vous JURE que j'ai essayé. Même le chantage (une photo d'elle et de Sokaro dans un café, deux amoureux solitaires et perdus, bref, l'horreur quoi) mais elle a PAS voulu ! C'est cruel ! MANIFESTONS ! Mais en tout cas je les lui emprunte pour euh... Mes chapitres ^^ Donc, Debi et Dero SONT A MOI (pendant ce chapitre), Tachika, Theme Of Day et la ville (qui n'a toujours pas de nom, putain FAUT que je lui en trouve un U_U) le sont aussi mais pour longtemps, trèèès longtemps... Oh, et l'amie de Tachika (Nikama-chan quoi) appartient à un fantastique nénuphar-chat 8D Et Zelda EST à Zelda U_U Oh, et puis Death Note est à Obata et Obha... Putain il est long ce disclaimer !  
><strong>

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, Debitto avait deux certitudes. La première, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui fumait autant que Jasdero. Il s'était habitué, certes, mais il lui restait une appréhension stupide dans la tête, celle d'un hôpital, d'un corps allongé sur un lit et d'un cancer…<p>

Il avait souvent fait ce cauchemar, même avant d'avoir connu le blond, et maintenant, il le redoutait vraiment.

La seconde, c'était qu'ils avaient passé la journée entière dans cette pièce, discutant de tout et de rien, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'aube des temps. Ils parlaient, parlaient, et à chaque mot, il leur semblait se comprendre de plus en plus. Il sourit en se souvenant d'une phrase qu'ils avaient prononcée dans leur déluge de mots.

« - Dis…

Jasdero s'était arrêté de fumer et venait de poser cette question, parmi toutes les autres.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'on est jumeaux ?

La question avait surpris Debitto, et il avait ri.

- Mais, ce n'est pas drôle, s'était offusqué le blond en lui jetant une allumette dessus.

- Jumeaux d'âme, alors, avait répondu le brun en évitant le bâton noirci. »

Cela leur avait semblé si simple, ils avaient dit ça sur le ton de l'évidence même. Et dire que, quelques jours avant, ils étaient deux inconnus, voilà qu'ils se mettaient à dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux…

Ils remontèrent les escaliers, après que Jasdero ait enlevé le panneau « fermé » de la porte. Il lui avait expliqué que la librairie ne fermait jamais, même la nuit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière qu'elle était interdite, mais ça, personne ne l'avait compris.

Sur la porte de la chambre/salon, un papier avait été accroché et recouvert d'une écriture bizarre, un mélange de script et d'attaché, avec d'autres lettres n'appartenant à aucune de ces familles.

« _Dero, ainsi que Debi d'ailleurs, 'fin bref, on s'en fout –je ne parle pas de Debi, mais… Enfin voilà quoi, vous m'avez comprise. Je pars chez Nikama m'entraîner, je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger donc je vais manger chez elle par la même occasion. Dero, tu TOUCHES PAS à l'ordi, je suis en train de télécharger les thèmes de Beyond Birthday, Mello, et Near, et cette connerie rame. J'ai avancé dans ZTP, j'ai la combinaison pour aller sous l'eau mais faut que je retourne au lac Hylia, si tu pouvais me le faire… Je suis à Cocorico. J'ai pris tes cigarettes aussi, Debi, empêche-le d'en trouver d'autres. Voilà, tout ça tout ça, je reviendrais ce soir. Je pense. Allez, à plus !_

_Tachika (enfin on s'en doutait) »_

Debi eut un sourire tandis que Jasdero poussait un gémissement de désespoir à la lecture du mot.

- Elle m'a pris mes cigarettes, hulula t-il, déprimé.

- Tu en as fumé au moins deux paquets aujourd'hui !

- Et le paquet d'avant d'aller se coucher, hein ?

- Trois paquets, souffla Debitto, abasourdi. Trois paquets… Pourquoi ?

Jasdero passa sa main derrière sa tête, gêné, gêné d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi il continuait à fumer. Et préféra donc se taire et entrer dans la pièce, après avoir repris le mot et l'avoir chiffonné. Un ordinateur portable vaguement rouge, à tendance noire, trônait sur la table devant la télévision. Par pure vengeance, Jasdero éteignit les téléchargements avec un petit sourire sadique et claqua l'écran, satisfait. Debitto soupira, amusé devant tant d'infantilité, puis ouvrit la fenêtre. Par-dessus le bruit incessant des voitures, par-dessus celui, léger, de la pluie, il entendait de la musique. Une guitare, très sûrement électrique, accompagnée d'une batterie, mélangeaient leurs notes au dessus des têtes des passants. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- L'amie de Tachika, elle fait de quel instrument ?

- Guitare électrique, répondit machinalement le blond en continuant la partie de sa sœur sur Zelda.

- Et elle habite où ?

- De l'autre côté de la ville, évidemment ! C'est pour ça que Tach y va à pied !

Debi mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il se moquait de lui.

- Et sérieusement ?

- Dans l'immeuble d'en face… NOOOON ! SALOPERIE ! MAIS JE L'AI PAS UTILISEE TA POTION ROUGE ABRUTI, hurla t-il brusquement, se démenant avec sa manette.

Debi continua quelques secondes à écouter la musique que produisaient certainement les deux jeunes filles, avant de se détourner pour aller aider le blond qui continuait à agonir d'injures et de malédictions la console. Il lui prit la manette des mains, joua quelques minutes et la lui tendit, très fier. Jasdero le regardait avec des yeux illuminés, comme ceux d'un enfant voyant le véritable Père Noël.

- Mais comment t'as fait, s'exclama t-il, stupéfait.

- Le talent mon cher, juste le talent !

Le blond regardait l'écran, puis le brun, l'écran, puis le brun, encore et encore. Et il aurait sûrement continué si Debitto n'avait pas attiré son attention sur le fait que de nouveaux monstres venaient de faire leur apparition.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une heure au moins, comme deux adolescents normaux. Debitto ne s'était jamais comporté de façon aussi insouciante. Il était vulgaire, il était froid, glacé. Il ne croyait plus en rien. Là, il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il riait.

Ils entendirent la porte claquer, en bas, des pas retentir dans la cage d'escalier, un bruit de chute puis les pas reprendre pour qu'enfin la porte s'ouvre sur une Tachika ruisselante de pluie, les yeux vides, yeux qui se posèrent immédiatement sur l'ordinateur.

- JASDEROOOOOO !

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire particulièrement innocent.

- Ma chère sœur ?

- MON ORDI !

- Vengeance pour les cigarettes !

- MAIS JE LES AI OUBLIEES SUR LA TABLE DE CHEVET !

- Aaah…

Il lança un regard au paquet, le prit entre ses mains et, craquant une allumette, alluma sa énième cigarette de la journée.

- Tu vas ressembler à la voisine de Nya, dit Tachika d'une voix éteinte en se lançant sur le canapé. Oh t'as avancé sur Zelda ?

- Aucun risque, elle, elle fume même en dormant, rétorqua Dero. Et ce n'est pas moi, c'est Debi, c'est un dieu.

- Ah ? fit la jeune fille en regardant le brun soupirant. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, il est trop fort. Il contrôle le jeu grâce à ses pensées. Ou alors il l'a créé, les deux sont possibles.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, fourra la manette entre les mains de Debi et lui fit faire tout le temple et plus afin de, selon cses mots « vérifier si Dero disait vrai ».

Ils s'endormirent sur le canapé, au milieu des tasses, des cendres, des allumettes, des boîtes de jeu et des manettes. Ils étaient trois, et ça ne changerait pas.

Debitto sentit, au milieu de son sommeil, des bras l'enserrer et un visage froid se nicher dans le creux de son épaule. Il grogna et bougea un peu, le corps étranger tressautant en constatant qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Debiiiii…

C'était Jasdero qui venait de chuchoter à son oreille, apeuré. Sa joue était mouillée de larmes, ce qui alerta le brun. Il se leva un peu pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Debi… Tu es… Tu es mon ami, toi ?

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda ceux, verts et humides, du blond qui sanglotait sur son épaule. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, croyant sans doute que, s'il ne répondait pas, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire que non. Un mot très simple, non. Si dur et si simple, on peut le dire à chaque chose qu'on nous demande, un mot qui fait parfois plus mal qu'un autre, non. Trois lettres souvent pleines de désespoir. Mais il ne savait pas que Debitto cogitait le plus possible, cherchant sa réponse. Il la savait affirmative, de toute façon, elle le serait toujours, pour l'éternité. Même après sa mort, il le savait, le sentait. L'entendait à chaque parole, à chaque rire, à chaque son. Mais comment la formuler…

- Oui.

Trois lettres, trois lettres formant un mot, mais pas celui tant redouté. Celui auquel Jasdero ne croyait presque plus.

- Oui, je suis ton ami, Dero, à quoi pensais-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas, partagé entre le soulagement et la honte d'avoir dit une telle chose, d'avoir demandé une réponse à une question qui, tout compte fait, était tellement inutile…

- Tu en doutais ? Tu doutais de ce que j'allais dire, Dero ?

Debitto s'énervait, maintenant, furieux que le blond ait pu douter de lui, douter de ce qu'il éprouvait. N'avait-il pas prouvé qu'il était son ami ? Ne le lui avait-il pas déjà dit, déjà répété, déjà montré ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi méfiant ? Il…

- Debi… Tu ne me laisseras pas y aller, hein ?

- Où ?

- A l'hôpital…

Debitto resta déconcerté devant la demande si étrange de son ami, une demande faite d'espoir et cachant mal une peur démesurée, une demande à la va-vite, en pleine nuit…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je déteste les hôpitaux ! Je ne veux plus, pas, jamais y retourner ! Debi ! Debi, ils veulent m'y emmener, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, hurla Jasdero d'une voix perçante, les larmes coulant toujours. JAMAIS !

Debitto le serra plus fort contre lui, bredouillant des « calme-toi » tandis que Jasdero hurlait toujours entre ses bras.

- JE M'EN FOUS D'ETRE CANCEREUX ! JE M'EN FOUS DE MOURIR JEUNE ! MAIS NE ME LAISSE PAS PARTIR A L'HOPITAL ! Plus jamais, sanglota t-il finalement. Plus jamais je ne veux y aller…

Debitto continua à le bercer, incapable de savoir comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que le blond se calme plus ou moins. Il réussit enfin à aligner quelques mots, d'une voix rendue faible par la peur.

- Promis Dero. Promis, je ne te laisserais pas y aller.

- Juré ? renifla t-il en levant vers lui des yeux larmoyants.

- Juré. Après tout, les jumeaux s'entraident mutuellement, non ?

Le blond s'arrêta de pleurer et esquissa un sourire timide, les traces luisantes sur ses joues disparaissant lentement. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du brun et s'endormit. Debitto le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir constaté que la pluie avait totalement cessé et que la lune éclairait enfin la pièce.

Il l'empêcherait. Il l'empêcherait d'y aller.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas promis ? Et il tenait toujours ses promesses…


	6. Day Five

**Helloooooow ! Ouais c'est re-moi ! J'vous avais manqué ? Ouais je SAVAIS que je vous avais manqué, c'est PAS possible que je ne vous ai pas manqué... 'Tain je suis sûre qu'avec mon retard de publication, j'ai perdu la moitié des lecteurs T0T... Et, grande nouvelle... MON RHUME EST PARTI ! A la place j'ai une super toux d'un mec qui aurait fumé pendant 50 ans non-stop ! Génial hein ? Ouais je sais, je suis exceptionnelle même dans la maladie. Ou pas hein. Ouais, sûrement la deuxième option. Ah, oui, au fait, pour les gens qui m'ont demandé si j'allais faire une death fic : j'en sais rien, mais sachez que j'ai un p'tit côté sadique vachement prononcé... Donc voilà, vous êtes prévenus U_U**

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES ! (elle fait vachement style super importante cette rubrique...)

**Billie : Bah t'as mis 2 reviews, mais c'est pas grave, ça fait style plus visitée et plus appréciée xD Donc, pour la death fic, bah tu regardes en haut et voilà quoi, désolée ^^' Oui, Tachika n'est pas super douée, on le verra à d'autres moments de la fic' (ce que je viens de dire est CRUCIAL) Et ravie que ce passage t'aie plu ! ... je fais une réponse à ta deuxième review aussi ? xD Merci beaucoup, chère potentielle fan !**

**Revy-chan : Mais naaaaan... Enfin si mais nan U_U ET, padam padam... J'AI LA SUITE ! Halleluya, doesn't it ? (I am bilingue !) Je suis à FOND dans la motivation : Je suis méga motivée ! Mais j'ai des crises de flemmitite aiguë et... Enfin voilà quoi ^^' Mais j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour le chapitre d'après ! Donc tout va ! Wééééééé ! Les gens y aiment mon OC \o Allez, merci (et désolée pour le retard !)**

DISCLAIMER : **Aloooors... Bah on va faire court : RIEN ne m'appartient sauf Tachika, Theme Of Day et la ville. Nikama est à un fantastique nénuphar-chat 8D  
><strong>

**ENJOY !**

**(P.S : le premier qui trouve de qui je parle dans le petit poème (faites que j'ai pas fauté, I'm a quiche in english) gagne un bonus de son choix xD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Debitto fut réveillé par une source lumineuse pour le moment inconnue. Il battit des paupières, maudissant Tachika qui avait roulé sur ses bras et qui l'empêchait donc de se protéger de la lumière, et chercha à savoir ce que c'était.<p>

Le soleil. Pour la première fois depuis il ne savait même plus quand, le soleil brillait. Oh, pas très fort, il n'était que sept heures du matin. Mais, à cause de la pluie qui avait noyé la ville durant ces derniers jours, il en avait presque oublié que oui, il y avait bel et bien un astre qui éclairait leur planète.

Il poussa doucement la jeune fille brune qui avait élu domicile sur son torse, se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jasdero et alla regarder entre les stores. Quelques écharpes effilochées de brume grisonnante masquaient un peu le soleil, mais d'ici une demi-heure, elles se seraient évaporées. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et sortit à l'air libre. Il faisait froid, et des flaques formées par le Déluge des derniers jours renvoyaient des gouttes de lumière un peu partout. Il y avait très peu de voitures, ce matin-là. Même, pour être franc, il n'y avait personne. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde… Et c'était une impression très agréable. Tout était gris, gris pâle, gris foncé, gris souris, gris doux, gris acier, gris passé… sauf lui. Même le soleil était gris, l'eau était grise, le noir était comme délavé à cause de la pluie et avait décoloré sur le blanc. Il n'y avait que lui, où le noir et le blanc restaient ce qu'ils étaient.

Il était le seul habitant du monde.

Il attendit encore un peu. Le soleil finit par devenir éblouissant, la brume se dispersa, les voitures reprirent la route. Qu'y avait-il au bout de cette route ? Il avait l'impression que c'était toujours les mêmes voitures qui repassaient, comme dans un jeu vidéo un peu détraqué. Personne ne s'intéressait à personne. L'instant magique qu'avait été cette aube avait disparu. Les couleurs étaient revenues.

Il retourna dans l'appartement avec une idée bien précise dans la tête. Il y avait une des trois portes du couloir qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte. Il sortit donc dans le couloir sombre et s'approcha de la porte qu'il regarda avant d'ouvrir. Des feuilles, beaucoup de feuilles avaient été accrochées dessus. Il en décrocha une au hasard et lut à mi-voix, les yeux glissant sur les formes tarabiscotées des lettres.

_Follow me (suis moi)_

_Don't forget me (ne m'oublie pas)_

_Love me (aime moi)_

_And don't say nothing (et ne dis rien)_

_Order the blond (ordonne le blond)_

_I follow you (je te suis)_

_I don't forget you (je ne t'oublie pas)_

_I love you (je t'aime)_

_And I don't say nothing (et je ne dis rien)_

_Murmur the red (murmure le roux)_

_…_

_But you (mais toi)_

_Do you follow me ? (est-ce que tu me suis ?)_

_Do you don't forget me ? (est-ce que tu ne m'oublies pas ?)_

_And do you love me ? (et est-ce que tu m'aimes ?)_

_Please… Don't keep silent (s'il te plaît… Ne te tais pas)_

_And tell me this (et dis le moi)_

Il était signé de deux A imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, en haut, dans le coin droit. Il raccrocha la feuille et baissa la poignée…

Une rafale de vent glacé charriant une tornade de feuilles l'accueillit et fit claquer la porte avec un bruit sec. Il entendit des pas légers sur le parquet et une voix pousser une exclamation étouffée.

- Mes dessins !

Tachika se jeta sur les feuilles en désordre, les serrant contre son cœur comme le plus précieux des trésors, comme un petit enfant qui viendrait de tomber. Elle y jeta un œil et haussa les sourcils.

- Ah, tiens, je ne m'en souvenais plus, de celui-là…

Il le regarda un peu et s'étrangla. Il y avait deux garçons, face à face, séparés par un miroir. D'un côté, des traînées bleues et noires piquetées de rouge et d'argent s'entremêlaient sur le papier, côtoyant des arbres sans feuilles parmi lesquels de petits personnages dansaient, et un cimetière où voletaient des lucioles. De l'autre, des traces dorées et blanches s'élevaient, dansant entre les tours d'une ville sans âge et sans forme, emportant d'autres petits personnages lançant des points brillant en l'air, et une mer calme où un bateau solitaire voguait. L'un des garçons avait des cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, l'autre de longs cheveux blonds ondulés.

C'était... Magnifique.

- « Le Jour est mots et rage », murmura Debitto. « Le Jour est ordre, terre et or. Il est les philosophes dans leurs cités Il est les cartographes sur leurs terres en friches. Il est les routes et les jalons, Il est panique, rire et sobriété le blanc, et toutes les choses énumérées. Il est la chair Il est la revanche Il est visibilité. »

- « La Nuit est bleu et noir », continua Tachika. « La Nuit est silence, poésie et amour. Elle est les danseurs dans leurs forêts d'ossements Elle est toutes les choses qui se transforment. Elle est destin, Elle est liberté. Elle est masques, argent et ambiguïté Elle est le sang, Elle est le pardon Elle est l'invisible musique de l'instinct. »

Les deux conclurent par une seule phrase.

- Où est quand ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, très stupidement, à cause de leur synchronisation. Il l'aida à ranger les dessins et les écrits en vrac, mais elle l'interdit de rentrer dans sa chambre.

- C'est mon monde, ma chambre. Personne n'y entre sans mon autorisation, j'y tiens trop.

Jasdero se leva un peu plus tard, bâillant sans retenue et se coiffant en même temps, quand la porte de la librairie s'ouvrit. Tachika releva la tête comme un chien aux aguets et descendit les escaliers à toute allure. Une seconde plus tard, d'étranges bruits résonnèrent en bas, certains métalliques, d'autres provenant certainement de Tachika et de la personne qui venait d'entrer. Jasdero soupira longuement et termina de se brosser les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Debitto.

- Les sœurs Lobacat sont réunies, soupira encore Jasdero. Elles vont mettre le bordel partout, j'en suis sûr…

- Qui ?

Deux personnes remontèrent, en échangeant des commentaires surexcités. Il y avait Tachika et une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets et aux vêtements plutôt chics. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui était-elle ?

- Debi, dit Jasdero avec un demi-sourire, je te présente Nikama, la jumelle de Tachika ou tout du moins elle le croit. Nya, voici Debitto.

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de détails, le serrant dans ses bras comme si elle le connaissait depuis très longtemps.

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu, très bien, parfait, oui un temps magnifique, moi aussi je vais bien, non je ne suis pas folle, merci, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, adieu, débita t-elle d'une traite, les yeux verts-jaunes pétillants. Tach ! Faut que je te montre les trucs, lança t-elle à l'intention de la brune qui s'étouffait de rire derrière elle.

Elle la prit par la main et rentra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Les présentations avaient duré une trentaine de secondes. Debitto était un peu perdu tandis que Jasdero posait une main sur son épaule, compatissant.

- Et encore, c'est la plus calme des deux, on ne dirait pas mais…

La journée fut caniculaire, après les jours de pluie ininterrompue. L'air était chaud et humide, tout semblait fonctionner au ralenti, les immeubles devenant brûlants et renvoyaient le soleil avec force, les rendant immaculés. Au loin, les nuages noirs qui avaient pesé sur leur ville formaient une ligne sombre à la surface du ciel, laissant parfois échapper un grondement sourd ou une ligne blafarde et tremblotante.

Durant toute la journée, ils virent passer les deux jeunes filles plusieurs fois, toujours transportant quelque chose dont ils ne comprenaient pas l'utilité. Un masque violet, une botte noire cloutée, des chaînes, des bonbons, des feutres, un tissu noir bleuté, des ciseaux, une guitare électrique, des lanières de cuir, un porte-glaçons, une fausse rose rouge, deux coussins… Elles emportaient de tout, et ne voulaient absolument rien leur dire, conservant jalousement leur secret. Au bout d'un long moment, vers le milieu de la journée, elles commencèrent à jouer. Debitto ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement. C'était une musique qu'il connaissait bien désormais puisque Tachika la fredonnait souvent. C'était, s'il ne se trompait pas, le thème 2 de L, un des personnages de manga préféré de la brune. Elle était vraiment bien jouée, il devait le reconnaître. Même les paroles qu'elles avaient inventées pour la mélodie correspondaient. Oh, bien sûr, elles décrivaient le personnage, mais c'était tellement bien tourné…

- Elles comptent faire quelque chose de leur musique ? Je veux dire, la vendre ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il était passablement énervé car sa sœur avait pris ses cigarettes avec elle et il était en manque.

- Je ne sais pas… Sûrement. Sinon elles ne s'entraîneraient pas autant.

Elles virent chercher la glacière et à manger vers vingt-deux heures, leur front luisant de sueur, à bout de souffle et de forces. Mais elles continuaient. Ils remarquèrent aussi que les deux portaient de nombreuses traces de coupures aux mains et que quelque chose avait griffé le bras pâle de Tachika. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter, mais elles tinrent bon, butées, affirmant que ce n'était pas un problème. Que tout allait bien.

Ils s'endormirent deux heures plus tard tandis que les deux jeunes filles s'activaient encore, chantant à voix basse, répétant un même morceau de partition avec juste une note changée pour voir la tonalité que cela prenait…

Un grincement.

Deux grincements.

Un long gémissement continu suivi d'une imprécation et d'un sifflement.

Des pas furtifs.

Un « bam » sonore suivi d'une exclamation le plus vite étouffé.

- C'était quoi, chuchota une voix à peine perceptible dans le noir.

- Mon genou, répondit une voix tout aussi inaudible.

- Nan mais que t'as cogné ?

- Mon genou.

- Contre quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, le mur je crois.

La première voix soupira et sa propriétaire continua à avancer en direction de la cuisine, suivie de près par son amie.

- C'est ta faute, dit la seconde voix. Je t'avais dit que les glaces au lait allaient rater. On ne serait pas montées si on n'avait pas eu que ça à manger.

- Genre c'est moi qui les aie faites tomber…

- 'Porte quoi toi…

- T'y es ?

- Ouais attends faut que je trouve la lumière… Tu rentres vite, ok ?

- Ok ! Tu trouves ?

- Nan… Ouhouh, interrupteur ?

- Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Nya…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de chanter, je peux ?

- Non, trouve la lumière, on verra après.

Le glissement d'une main sur un mur, l'infime bruit d'un tâtonnement…

Un déclic suivi d'un flash lumineux très bref. Les deux corps se faufilèrent dans la cuisine et fermèrent la porte en hâte.

- Mission accomplie Shi, souffla Nikama, hors d'haleine, simplement vêtue d'un boxer et d'un débardeur.

Un pyjama.

- Mettons nous au travail, répondit Tachika qui était habillée de la même façon, un pyjama toujours. Je crois qu'on a… Pas grand-chose… Peut-être qu'il nous reste des sardines en boîte…

- Ouais, c'est la folie, ironisa la jeune fille aux cheveux violets. Des sardines, fantastique ! Voilà un véritable festin !

- Oh te moque pas hein, rétorqua Tachika, les joues écarlates. C'est déjà super bien, des centaines de gens crèveraient pour mes sardines…

- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez, debout en pyjama à… 3 heures du matin ?

La porte s'était ouverte et les deux garçons les fixaient d'un regard noir. Pour toute réponse, elles leur offrirent leur plus beau sourire et partirent sans se soucier de répondre à la question, la brune attrapant les sardines au passage.

Jasdero et Debitto les regardèrent passer en songeant que, non, même si elles étaient proches d'eux, ils ne pourraient jamais les comprendre totalement.

Sûrement que c'était mieux comme ça. Ils auraient trop peur de devenir comme elles.

Quant aux filles, elles ne se préoccupaient pas de ce que pensaient Debi et Dero. Elles étaient deux, elles étaient ensembles, elles se suffisaient à elles-mêmes.

Alors quelle utilité de se soucier des pensées des autres à leur égard ?


	7. Night Three

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Et oui, après euh... Une semaine de pas publiostage (OUI, ce mot existe bande d'illettrés è_é) je reviens en force ! J'ai mangé plein de cerises (je vire ceriseholic moi U_U) et du chocolat aussi ! Donc ça m'a donné une forme d'enfer et j'ai FINI MON CHAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIITREUH \o Je m'aime ! Dieu que je m'aime xD EN plus bah j'ai commandé Death Note Another Note (oui, avec Beyond Birthday !) I'm happy !**

**Brefouille... **

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES

**Billie : Eh oui, Nikama est toujours très rapide (mais c'est pour masquer sa timidité ^^) Et de toute façon, faut penser comme ça \o Comme dit la chanson que me chante ma Nenuphar-Chat quand j'ai pas le moral : Fucking perfect xD EEETTTTT ! TU ES LA GRANDE GAGNANTE ! (confettis et tout) TU GAGNES LE DROIT DE CHOISIR UN BONUS QUELCONQUE ! (style fiction ou chapitre spécial ^^) Bravo à toi ;D**

**Black Era Knight : Je sais, je sais, c'est tout naturel 8D **

**Lavi-Noah : Eh bien la voilà ! Ma fiction est donc aussi fantastique ? Owhaaaa *0* Et... Désolée pour toi, mais c'est trop tard, c'est Billie qui a deviné la preums ;D**

DISCLAIMER

**Rien n'est à moi sauf ce que j'ai XD**

**ENJOY 8D**

* * *

><p>- Dero, tu viens danser ce soir ?<p>

Le fumeur leva les yeux de l'écran de sa télévision et regarda le brun qui venait de poser la question.

- Pourquoi, demanda t-il en mettant sa partie sur pause, visiblement intrigué.

- Parce que j'ai envie de danser, que Tachika cache quelque chose et que j'aimerais bien que tu viennes.

Il haussa les épaules, faisant retomber ses cheveux dans son dos.

- Allez, pourquoi pas ? Et comment tu sais que Tach « cache quelque chose », comme tu dis ?

Debitto éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Elle est hyper stressée, elle ne dort plus la nuit et parle toute seule !

- Bah, parler toute seule, elle le fait souvent ça…

- Même, soupira le brun. Je suis certain qu'elle prépare quelque chose… D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de sortir ce soir !

« Harcelé, en fait » continua t-il en pensée. Elle l'avait supplié de venir danser, lui promettant toutes ses économies en échange voire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Et, évidemment, elle n'avait pas voulu dire pourquoi elle insistait tant.

- Bon, alors c'est décidé ! Au moins je passerais moins de temps à fumer, répondit-il avec philosophie.

_Soir, quelque part dans un endroit assez sombre_

_- Ca va planter, ça va planter, je suis sûre que ça va planter, putain MAIS POURQUOI ON FAIT CA ?_

_- Ta gueule ! Tout va couler si tu bouges !_

_- Comment on a eu cette connerie d'idée ? Ca va pas marcher, ça va pas marcher je te dis ! On va foirer !_

_- Dis pas ça, tu me stresses ! On va respirer, positiver… NE RONGE PAS TES ONGLES ABRUTIE ! PENSE AU VERNIS !_

_- ON VA MOURIR JE TE DIS BORDEL !_

_- Inspire, expire, tu es un lac calme plein de calmitude..._

_- Je suis pas calme ! Les gens vont se foutre de notre gueule ! _

_- Mais non… Au pire, bah… _

_- Bah on va mourir et se ridiculiser…_

_- Voilà, t'es contente, tu m'as démoralisée !_

_- Oui, au moins, on est deux à souffrir !_

_- Comme tu es cruelle avec moi…_

- Tu viens ?

Le blond était presque tiré par le brun dans le dédale de rues éclairées par les réverbères, chacun dispersant sa flaque de lumière et créant des taches d'ombres, comme sur une toile où quelqu'un aurait étalé des couleurs épaisses, rapides, vives. Irréelles. Jasdero fumait toujours, un peu étonné par l'excitation de Debitto qui se dirigeait vers _Whispers _pratiquement en courant. Il souriait. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui apprenait à Dero, et pas l'inverse. Les gens qui s'y rendaient aussi les fixaient avec perplexité, sûrement à cause du contraste. Jasdero, les cheveux attachés, en jean délavé et t-shirt blanc, traîné par Debitto avec ses vêtements déchirés, lacés et atrocement sexys. Jasdero lumière et Debitto obscurité. Pourtant, eux, ils s'en fichaient, ils étaient comme tous ceux de leur âge à ce moment-là. Debitto ne pensait plus à l'inhumanité des gens, Jasdero ne pensait plus à ce qu'il comblait avec la fumée. Ils étaient libres et cela, c'était un moment exceptionnel.

_Whispers _était illuminé de partout, une lumière bleutée qui pulsait comme un cœur mais il y avait peu de gens. Néanmoins, ils ne s'en préoccupaient absolument pas. Ils se mirent immédiatement à danser, devançant tout le monde, surprenant les autres jeunes. Peu venaient simplement pour danser, mais eux, si. Debitto ne semblait plus avoir d'os, souple comme une liane, ondoyant et se tordant d'une façon indescriptible. Ou si, en fait. Un serpent. Voilà. Un serpent dansant. Jasdero riait et se laissait emporter, lui aussi, par les notes, et par Debi qui l'entraînait toujours à sa suite, incitant les autres à venir eux aussi. Peut-être étaient-ils admiratifs, ou alors jaloux. Jaloux de voir qu'on pouvait vivre sans eux, et même, à bien y réfléchir, qu'on pouvait vivre autrement. Tout simplement.

Soudain, la musique changea, ce furent une batterie et une guitare électrique qui percèrent l'air de leur mélodie. Des notes très aigües et très longues, sur un rythme effréné, et des graves secs suivant la cadence avec encore plus d'acharnement. Ils ne virent pas qui étaient ceux qui jouaient, mais leur musique était incroyable, électrisante, magique. Elle donnait envie de danser, les gens s'échauffaient, la foule entourait les deux adolescents, et elle chantait. Il n'y avait même pas de paroles, mais les gens chantaient, comme s'ils les connaissaient, chacun apportant ses mots à la chanson. Comme si la mélodie les avait hypnotisés. Et la musique continuait, continuait… Une ronde infinie qui les entraînait dans un délire où ils dansaient encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir le corps en feu et les jambes vides… Elle continuait, continuait…

Et s'arrêta.

Les gens applaudirent avec force après un instant de flottement total, un moment pour se réveiller de leur folie dans laquelle les avaient plongés la musique. Debi et Dero applaudirent aussi tandis que deux personnes s'inclinaient sur la scène. C'était manifestement deux jeunes filles d'au moins 16 ans pour avoir autant d'expérience, pas moins. Sûrement pas moins. Ou alors c'était des génies. Vêtues de noir et de bleu pour l'une, de blanc et de doré pour l'autre. Un peu comme eux, songea Dero, une claire et une sombre. Oui, certes, avec des vêtements un peu provocants. Mais ils attiraient l'œil, en tout cas, et ce n'était pas non plus des filles de joie… Elles descendirent royalement de la scène et disparurent dans la foule dansante alors qu'une autre musique commençait à retentir, certes moins entraînante mais d'un très bon niveau tout de même. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, essoufflés, les poumons en feu et la tête résonnante de milliers de notes. Jasdero posa la tête contre le bois, sa respiration se faisant hachée tandis que Debitto buvait. Le blond mit plusieurs minutes à récupérer, ses poumons détruits par la fumée n'étant pas habitués à un effort pareil, quand il se rendit compte de ce que Debi buvait. Cinq verres étaient déjà vidés à côté de lui.

- Whisky ? grimaça t-il en reniflant le contenu d'un des verres.

Le brun ne répondit pas, perdu, grisé. Il n'entendait plus grand-chose, ne voyait que des formes indistinctes. Il n'y en avait qu'une qui restait visible entre toutes ces couleurs tournoyantes, celle de Dero. Son Dero, tellement proche… Tellement attirant…

Tout se passa très vite.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait lui-même.

Un coup de poing le cueillit, faisant craquer funèbrement sa mâchoire, le dégrisant complètement. Il eut le temps de voir le blond s'enfuir, glissant entre les corps enfiévrés des danseurs, évitant tout le monde. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, sa mâchoire pulsant au rythme effréné de son sang avant d'abattre un poing rageur sur le bois du comptoir et de réprimer un sanglot sec.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? »

Il se lança à sa poursuite, l'alcool ralentissant ses gestes et brouillant ses sens. Quelle idée de se soûler à ce point, aussi ! Bordel, il SAVAIT qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool ! Alors… Il devait s'excuser auprès de Dero. Tout de suite.

Il repéra la chevelure blonde caractéristique qui fonçait vers la rue de la librairie. Les lampadaires semblaient clignoter, ombre lumière ombre lumière ombre lumière ombre lumière… Il s'arrêta un instant pour vomir, ne se souciant pas des rares fêtards qui louchaient sur lui et essuya férocement ses yeux. Il était lamentable. Parfaitement lamentable.

La porte de la librairie était béante, et la pièce aussi noire qu'un caveau, chose rare et terriblement inquiétante. Il rentra à pas de loup, apeuré, écœuré par lui-même, et surtout désireux de se faire pardonner. Le claquement d'une autre porte en haut le fit sursauter et, à tâtons, il trouva la lumière qui lui permit de monter les escaliers. La salle de bains était fermée, c'était ce bruit qui avait l'avait ébranlé une poignée de secondes avant. Il s'appuya dessus, réprimant sa nausée.

Dedans, Jasdero craqua une allumette, puis deux, ses mains tremblantes ayant lâché la première. Il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma, s'abîmant dans la contemplation des volutes bleutées et délicates. Il se força à respirer profondément. Il savait que Debi n'était pas attiré par les femmes, et il n'allait pas le dénigrer pour ce motif. De là à l'embrasser…

Il eut un hoquet de dégoût en se souvenant de son père. C'était la même chose. Il rentrait complètement bourré du bar le plus proche et s'amusait avec sa femme et son fils. Son propre père… Putain…

Il n'était pas amoureux de Debitto, il ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait être avec un autre homme. Il respectait, certes, mais sans plus. Alors… Il devait lui dire, sans le blesser. Un exercice délicat pour Dero qui avait l'habitude d'être plus ou moins direct.

Un gémissement parvint de derrière la porte close.

- Dero… Dero… Je…

SA voix. Il grimaça. Il ne l'écouterait pas, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il devrait attendre d'être plus calme…

- Dero… Pardonne-moi…

Il se taisait toujours, fixant la fumée qui collait au plafond et floutait la pièce.

- Dero… Ouvre, je t'en prie…

Non, attendre, attendre. Attendre encore que ses idées soient plus claires, qu'il soit plus lucide… mais la voix se fit soudainement affolée.

- Dero ? Ouvre ! Ouvre putain ! Tach et Nikama, dehors ! Elles crient !

Non, il connaissait la technique. Son père avait souvent utilisé ça : « Jasdero, ta mère ne va pas bien, sort de ta chambre ! »… Alors il ne s'y prendrait plus. Jamais. Il lui suffisait d'attendre…

La voix s'était tue derrière le panneau de bois.

Debitto s'était précipité de l'endroit où partaient les cris, dévalant les escaliers et manquant par trois fois au moins de s'ouvrir le crâne. Il vit les deux filles et reconnut leurs habits. C'était bel et bien Tachika et Nikama qui avaient joué au _Whispers_, quand la musique les avait rendus fous. Avec des habits gothiques pour les deux et de longs cheveux blonds pour Nikama, mais c'était les mêmes.

Sept hommes les encadraient, les mêmes qu'il avait vu quelques semaines auparavant. Des hommes patibulaires, qui avaient vu les deux jeunes filles aux vêtements trop légers. Des gamines de 14 ans. Simple, non ?

Ils avaient jeté les deux filles à terre et s'empressaient d'arracher leurs vêtements, évitant leurs coups et tordant leurs bras et leurs jambes pour les empêcher de se défendre. Elles hurlaient en espérant que quelqu'un les entendrait… Debitto s'interposa entre un des hommes et se prit un coup de poing dans la tempe. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds, des cloches carillonnèrent sous son crâne meurtri. Un autre coup s'écrasa sur sa joue et sur son nez, un filet de sang coula sur ses lèvres. Il vit que tous les hommes se concentraient sur lui. Bien. Au moins elles étaient parties, remarqua t-il avec un léger sourire.

Avant qu'un autre coup ne l'atteigne au ventre et ne le plie en deux, incapable de respirer. Et qu'une rafale d'autres ne suivent.

Il se souvint juste d'être tombé.


	8. Day Six

**J'INFORME LE PEUPLE D'UNE GRAAAAANDE NOUVELLE !**

**Attention... **

**Y'A PLUS DE BUUUUUUUUUUUUG ! VICTOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ! VIVA MOI ET MON ORDI ! BWHAHAHAAHA !**

**Bah quoi ? C'est fun qu'il n'y aie plus de bug U_U **

**Enfin bref ! Tadam, je publie après ces longs jours d'absence (j'dois avouer que j'ai traînassé u_u)**

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES

**Billie-Story : (s'cuse, mais ta review ne s'affichait pas doooooonc j'ai cru que tu étais encore en anonyme... Pas taper ? ^^') ... Euh... Ben euh... P-Pour les voeux, euh... Comment dire... Ahem... C'est euh... pas possible ? *court se cacher dans un endroit super loin* *revient* Ptete que si pour l'humour en fait ! ... *retourne se cacher***

**Lavi-Noah : Sois pas déçu ! Tiens, un lot de consolation 8D *lui lance une boîte de Royal-Canin* Tadaaaam 8D **

DISCLAIMER

**Jas-Debi = A MOOOOOIIIII /SBAF/ Bon bah à Hoshino alors... Snif :'(**

**Tachika = produit de mon imagination tordue 8D**

**Nikama = appartient à un fantastique nénuphar chat (ou Black'Era'Knight aussi 8D)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Debitto ouvrit lentement les yeux, après une période de somnolence où il fermait juste les paupières, espérant… Se rendormir ? Ou mourir ? Il ne savait pas… Mais un éclair rouge avait transpercé la fine paroi de chair et l'avait dérangé. Il leva un bras pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante, mais il le fit bien vite retomber, une vive douleur explosant à certains points de ses muscles. Il referma les yeux un bref instant, profitant de la relative pénombre, puis se décida à relever encore les paupières pour regarder son environnement.<p>

Il y avait une étendue de draps immaculés, posées sur son corps dans une pièce tout aussi parfaitement blanche. Des appareils métalliques prenaient une teinte sanglante à cause de la lumière qui l'avait réveillé, et une chose produisait comme un tic-tac régulier, le seul point rassurant dans cet univers étrangement cru, brut. Il plissa les yeux et tourna prudemment la tête en direction de la lumière écarlate et de son bras douloureux. Plusieurs aiguilles étaient enfoncées dans ce dernier, elles-mêmes reliées au compte-goutte qu'il avait entendu, une poignée de secondes auparavant. Et la lumière venait tout simplement du soleil couchant qui explosait à l'horizon, ses rayons rouges passant par la fenêtre ouverte et traversant les rideaux de fibres plastique. Son esprit encore embrumé relia chaque détail et il comprit.

Un hôpital. Il se trouvait tout bêtement dans un hôpital. Maintenant, il se souvenait un peu mieux…. Il s'était fait lyncher par plusieurs hommes… Et puis il y avait eu l'ambulance qui avait traversé la nuit… L'hôpital… Et ensuite, il se souvenait juste de s'être réveillé un peu… Quelques visages… Enfin bref.

Il soupira, son bras gauche – celui parsemé d'aiguilles – le lançant désagréablement. Le point positif, c'était qu'il ne lui faisait plus mal, enfin, plus vraiment.

D'habitude, dans les films, ou les livres, quand quelqu'un est à l'hôpital, il y a toujours quelqu'un à son chevet ou qui arrive peu de temps après. Mais là, songea le brun avec une pointe d'ironie, son état devait être jugé non inquiétant puisqu'il n'y avait personne à part lui – et peut-être le scarabée qui s'était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Et encore. Ce n'était même pas quelqu'un.

Il se résolut à attendre, bien que la patience ne soit pas vraiment son fort. Dehors, le ciel orange virait lentement au bleu foncé tandis qu'un oiseau chantait. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver duquel il s'agissait. Un engoulevent. En Amérique, se souvint-il, il était sensé conduire les âmes des morts au Paradis… Quel bon présage !

Néanmoins, il eut de la chance car, peu de temps après, alors que les lumières venaient de s'allumer automatiquement, une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle alla à son chevet le bombarder de questions sur son état, questions auxquelles il répondit d'une voix railleuse qui sembla la déstabiliser. Elle alla chercher le médecin, un homme qui semblait exténué avec des cernes immenses, bleus et noirs, sous les yeux. Il fixa un instant les yeux moqueurs du garçon puis soupira.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Oh, à merveille. A peu près aussi bien que si j'avais heurté un tank.

- Vous vous en seriez moins bien sorti avec un tank. En tout cas, vous auriez pu vous réveillez plus tôt, répondit l'homme avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix. Vous avez de la visite, et elle patiente depuis deux jours.

Il haussa un sourcil. De la visite ? Qui ? Il imaginait mal ses parents venir le voir, Jasdero avait la phobie des hôpitaux, et les…

- _Aruhi kirei shiroi heyani, tsurete korare zutto kokoni…_

- Chante pas ça, c'est glauque !

- Bah quoi ? C'est la description même d'un hôpital !

- Un hôpital où on transforme les gens en monstres…

- Oui ben… Essaie de trouver mieux !

- J'en connais pas sur les hôpitaux, de chansons, moi !

- Donc je continue à chanter !

Les voix qui venaient du couloir et qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus arrachèrent un sourire douloureux au brun. Quelques secondes avant que deux choses non-identifiées ne se jettent sur lui en piaillant.

- Debi tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré, sanglota Tachika en le serrant contre elle.

- Je suis d'accord mais je croyais qu'on devait lui dire ça que lorsqu'il serait rétabli, objecta Nikama.

- M'en fous ! T'es vraiment con, toi ! On a cru que t'étais mort ! Enfoiré !

- Oui, je suis une véritable ordure, mais une ordure toujours en vie, dit-il en riant. Et puis, continua t-il plus sérieusement, vous auriez préféré être violées ?

- On s'en serait sorties, riposta la blonde qui s'était assise sur ses jambes. Toi, tu as failli mourir, alors, un viol de plus ou de moins…

« Bien sûr, pensa la brune, elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle en fait encore des cauchemars chaque nuit, qu'elle ne peut plus dormir sans savoir que je suis à côté, et qu'elle s'était effondrée quand elle était rentrée, hein… Quoique, moi non plus. »

Mais elle devait arrêter d'y penser, et se concentrer sur le présent. Et le présent, c'était un Jasdero déprimé et un Debitto blessé. Et en parlant de Jasdero…

- Ah, oui, s'exclama t-elle. Dero ma dit de te dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il te pardonnait et que euh…

- Bah qu'il ne pouvait pas venir te voir, compléta Nikama. On n'a pas compris les deux premières indications, mais la dernière…

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable – _Folsense Theme _de Professeur Layton, se dit automatiquement Debi – et elle décrocha en soupirant, sous le regard inquiet de son amie. Elle échangea quelques mots froids avec son interlocuteur puis raccrocha sans prévenir, une ombre voilant ses yeux verts.

- Ta mère ? demanda Tachika.

- Ma mère, acquiesça t-elle sombrement. Faut qu'on rentre, annonça t-elle. Parce que, je cite (elle prit une voix nasillarde) « passer sa vie avec une mendiante, un toxicomane et un autre squatteur qui se drogue sûrement n'est pas une bonne occupation, chérie ».

Debitto passa sur le « squatteur qui se droguait sûrement ». De toute façon, l'avis d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ne le touchait pas.

- Je viens, alors, dit tout de suite son amie. Elle n'osera pas t'engueuler si je suis là…

- Non, elle passera juste sa colère sur toi, ironisa la blonde. Enfin bref… Désolée Debi ! Faut vraiment qu'on parte !

Elle claqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue et, prenant Tachika par la main, sortit de la pièce en courant.

- Ciao Debi, cria la brune. Reviens-vite, déprime pas et fais gaffe à la bouffe d'ici, elle est dégueulasse !

Allongé sur son lit, le brun eut un large sourire.

Une entrevue avec Nikama et Tachika était toujours quelque chose de singulier.

* * *

><p>Il revint cinq jours plus tard, un plâtre au bras gauche et une attelle au poignet droit, ainsi qu'avec plusieurs boîtes de médicaments. La foule compacte ne se poussait pourtant pas devant lui et il se laissa entraîner par le flot. Comme si la rue était un torrent qu'il devait traverser.<p>

Il se souvint sans peine du chemin qu'il devait prendre pour aller à la librairie. Ironie du sort, pensa t-il. Beaucoup d'autres souvenirs, peut-être moins funestes que celui-là, s'étaient envolés de sa mémoire mais ce chemin, il s'en souvenait par cœur. Aussi bien que les gestes de Jasdero quand il allumait une cigarette ou le bruit des pas de Tachika. Des choses futiles, comme celles-là, il s'en souvenait si bien…

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la librairie d'où sortaient, miracle peut-être, un groupe de personnes. Son regard se durcit quand il s'aperçut que c'étaient uniquement des filles, du genre avec des vêtements à la mode – roses -, gloussantes et accrochées à leur portable comme une sangsue. Une sorte de Mary-Sue moderne…

Finalement, il ne pouvait tolérer que quelques filles et elles étaient très rares.

Laissé seul, il hésita. Si elles avaient pris des livres, c'était que quelqu'un était de garde pour les leur vendre, non ? Donc quelqu'un le voyait… Et si c'était Dero… Il le lui avait dit, pourtant, il lui avait pardonné, mais était-ce vrai ? Il ne voulait pas l'affronter tout de suite…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Deux yeux émeraude fixèrent les siens. Pas très longtemps, une poignée de secondes en fait…

Jasdero vint serrer le corps maigre contre lui en pleurant.

- Debiiiiiiii… gémit-il. D-Debi, pardonne-moi ! Je ne savais pas que tu disais la vérité, je te jure ! Je... J'ai été surpris, je… J'avais fait le parallèle avec mon père… Pardonne-moi…

Le brun oscillait entre le rire, les larmes et l'énervement. Rire parce que les excuses désordonnées de Jasdero lui rappelaient les siennes. Larmes à cause du soulagement que provoquaient les paroles du blond. Et énervement parce que c'était lui qui avait provoqué tout ça et que Jasdero n'avait pas à s'excuser, merde !

Ce fut finalement un mélange des trois qui l'emporta, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte lui-même.

- Pas besoin de t'excuser, abruti ! rit-il en le serrant de son bras valide et en laissant ses larmes déborder.

- Siiiiiiii, continua le blond, toujours en pleurant. J'ai même pas été foutu d'aller te voir à l'hôpital !

- Et alors, lança le brun. Je m'en fous moi !

Le blond releva la tête en reniflant.

- C-C'est vrai ?

- Evidemment, soupira Debi. Tu crois sincèrement que je te mens ?

Un pâle sourire flotta sur le visage de Jasdero. Reflet de celui de Debitto.

Ils étaient tellement cons, tout les deux… Mais au moins, ils s'étaient pardonnés…

* * *

><p>D'une fenêtre un peu plus haut, on les observait d'un œil critique. Ou plutôt de quatre yeux critiques.<p>

- Lamentable.

- De vraies merdes.

- Et dire qu'on espérait une baston, un truc…

- Mais non ! Ils déjouent toutes nos prévisions !

- Pathétique.

- Ils sont vraiment stupides.

- Tss.

- Tsstsstss.

- Tsstsstsstss.

- … MAIS BATTEZ-VOUS BORDEL !

- Merde attend y nous regardent !

Deux silhouettes se jetèrent à toute vitesse sur un lit, se battant pour se recouvrir des draps. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et bientôt, en lieu et place des insultes, ce fut un fou-rire qui remplit la pièce. Une chambre exigüe, au passage. Très colorée, tapissée d'un millier de feuilles. Un nid.

- Mon Dieu, s'étouffa une jeune fille aux cheveux améthyste en roulant sur le lit, s'ils savaient ce qu'on dit !

- Bah, ils savent bien que ce n'est pas vrai, hoqueta une brunette qui s'était fait éjecter du matelas.

Les deux se sourirent et reprirent leur place de commentatrices du monde près de la fenêtre, réprimant leurs gloussements hystériques.

N'empêche, voir les deux garçons se réconcilier leur avait fait un bien fou.

Finalement, il existait des choses bien dans le monde, non ?


	9. A Day Between Days

**Bonjooooouuuur ! Je reviens (et je finirais par repartir, vous en faites surtout pas ! Pas la peine de sortir ces couteaux bizarres !) pour vous donner en EXCLUSIVITE (normal je viens de le finir), en INTERGRALITE (si je vous donnais que la moitié, ce serait un peu con quand même...) et en SOLOVITE (nouveau mot pour dire que je suis la seule à faire cette fiction ~ et que celui/celle qui plagie CA, je le démonte è_é)...**

**UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! (applaudissements) ... (c'est marrant, y'a que l'autatrice de ces mots pour applaudir)**

**Enfin bref, d'abord, explications.**

**Ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment de conséquences sur la fiction, il n'était même pas prévu... prenez ça comme une sorte de... Hors-Série, un bonus quoi ! Je l'ai fait comme ça, par hasard... **_(l'écoutez pas, c'est juste qu'elle a peur des reviews au prochain chapitre donc elle essaie d'atténuer le truc, et puis elle est sadique... Vous verrez pourquoi... fufufu ~) _**Voix OFF, dégage.**

**Breeeef ! Enjoy boys (?) and girls (ça je sais qu'il y en a ^^)**

REPONSE A LA REVIEW ANONYME

**Lavi-noah : Euh, des carottes... Euh... Nan je crois pas U_U T-Tu me tapes pas hein ? Enfin, t'es rentrée de la Japan, donc, par déduction logique, je te donne ce chapitre ('fin j'le donne à tout l'monde hein mais bon)**

Disclaimer : **TOUT EST A MOI POUR CE CHAPIIIIIIIITRE ! BWHAHAHAHAHA ! (rien que pour ça, ça valait la peine de le faire :3)**

**Enfin... Nan, pas vraiment... Nikama est au nénuphar-chat connu sous le nom de Black'Era'Knight ~ Mais comme on est jumelles, on s'la partage :D**

**ENJOY !**

**PS : Dans le contexte de la fiction à proprement parler, Tach et Nikama ont 14 ans. Ok ? (c'est VRAIMENT une sorte de hors-série pour le fun ! Le chapitre sur la fiction arrive d'ici, euh... 6 jours maxi ?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Une petite fille tapait des talons sur un muret en attendant sa mère qui était allée faire les courses. Elle attendait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et pensait vaguement rentrer chez elle à pied. Peut-être sa mère l'avait-elle oubliée, c'était déjà arrivé, une fois. C'était son grand frère qui avait poussé sa mère à retourner la chercher. Elle soupira. Oui, elle avait dû oublier… Elle descendit du muret et chercha du regard la sortie du parc où sa mère l'avait déposée.<p>

Soudain, une petite fille en robe grise vint à sa rencontre en sautillant et se planta devant elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle avait une légère tendance à yoyoter qui amusa tout de suite la petite fille.

- Ben… Tachika, répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- Ta-chi-ka… répéta l'autre en détachant les syllabes, comme pour mieux l'apprendre. Il est moche ton prénom, claironna t-elle finalement.

- C'est même pas vrai, s'insurgea la fillette, outrée de se faire insulter de la sorte. D'abord il est très joli et il est sûrement mieux que le tien !

- Nan ! Moi je m'appelle Nikama et c'est beaucoup plus joli !

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Ben en fait ça se ressemble…

- Non, Nikama c'est mieux !

Elle prit une moue boudeuse et fusilla Tachika du regard qui, pour toute réponse, haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attendais ?

- Maman, mais elle est pas là. Je crois qu'elle m'a oubliée…

- Bah attends, je vais demander à Maman si elle peut te ramener !

La petite fille courut vers une femme en manteau de fourrure plongée dans une conversation avec une autre femme. Tachika la suivit timidement puis s'arrêta en voyant le regard glacé que posa la femme-fourrure sur elle. Très rapidement, Nikama revint, l'air triste.

- Elle veut pas… T'habites où ?

- Euh… Gressenheller Place, dit la petite en fronçant les sourcils pour s'en souvenir.

Aussitôt, Nikama fut enchantée.

- C'est à côté de ma maison ! Deux ou trois rues plus loin !

- Alors on va pouvoir se voir ? demanda la brune, pleine d'espoir.

- Ben oui ! Si Maman elle veut bien, en tout cas !

La femme-fourrure s'approcha des deux fillettes. Elle avait un carré de cheveux blond platine savamment coiffé et de grosses lunettes fumées. Tachika la trouva un peu intimidante. En tout cas, elle semblait riche. Elle prit la main de Nikama et l'emmena plus loin, sans doute pour l'empêcher de parler avec la brune. Ce qui ne découragea ni l'une, ni l'autre. Elles se firent un grand signe de la main pour se dire au revoir.

Elles avaient six ans.

* * *

><p>Le bruit strident d'une sonnette transperça l'air. Nikama attendit quelques secondes devant la porte, son pied battant la mesure de la musique qu'elle avait en tête. Elle était quand même un peu stressée… C'était la première fois qu'elle venait sonner chez <em>elle. <em>D'habitude, c'était_ elle _qui venait.Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un garçon blond aux cheveux longs – c'était peut-être une fille finalement – lui ouvrit, et elle baissa un peu les yeux, intimidée.

- Tu es l'amie de Tachika ? demanda t-il (elle ?) d'une voix fatiguée.

- Euh, oui… E-Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

Il – ou elle – se détourna et cria.

- TAAAACH ! C'EST TON AMIE !

Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit de course précipité se fit entendre et une fillette brune poussa son frère – ou sa sœur, Nikama ne savait toujours pas.

- Salut Shi, fit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Nya, répondit l'autre avec le même sourire de môme. J'ai fini de préparer mes affaires, je vais les chercher et je reviens !

Toujours aussi rapide, elle disparut alors que le blond (la blonde ?) cherchait manifestement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Elle vient dormir chez moi, l'informa la fillette en le (la ?) voyant peiner.

- Aaah… D'accord... Elle a de la chance…

Sa voix était un peu trop grave pour être féminine, aussi Nikama fut très heureuse de pouvoir l'identifier comme un garçon. Toute fière, elle regarda son amie courir vers elle en traînant son sac dans son sillage. Elle poussa encore son frère et la rejoignit devant la porte.

- Bon ben Dero, si jamais Maman demande, je suis chez Nikama !

- Ok… Fais gaffe et passez une bonne journée !

Il ferma la porte en bâillant et les deux fillettes coururent jusqu'en bas des escaliers en riant. C'était la première fois qu'elles dormiraient ensemble, et puis elles iraient voir le feu d'artifice avant !

La journée passa à une vitesse affolante, chacune trop excitée et s'amusant trop pour voir le temps passer. De plus, le fait que la mère de Nikama ne soit pas là – c'était sa tante Patricia qui la gardait – était encore mieux, car elle détestait la brune.

A vingt et une heure, la voix de Patricia interrompit les deux amies dans leur activité – jouer à un jeu vidéo que Tachika avait piqué à son frère, en parlant de choses qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre.

- Les filles ? C'est l'heure !

Elles éteignirent la console rapidement et montèrent dans la voiture en gloussant, impatientes. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit où le feu d'artifice devait avoir lieu. Tout le monde était plus ou moins silencieux sur la grande place, et elles restèrent calmes aussi, retenant leur souffle. C'était un moment si calme qu'il semblait magique.

Puis les premières fusées s'envolèrent et explosèrent dans le ciel nocturne. Elles craquèrent en même temps que la musique commença. Des éclairs colorés déchirèrent le ciel avec la guitare électrique, des feux étincelants s'allumèrent en suivant les notes de la batterie. Du violet se mélangea au doré, du vert s'enroula autour du jaune. Des pépites rouges roulèrent dans le ciel, suivies par des étoiles bleues lumineuses.

C'était beau, c'était fort, c'était irréel.

Aucune des deux ne parlait, le cœur rempli par les couleurs et les sons, le souffle court. Leurs mains s'étaient jointes comme pour communiquer leurs impressions sans mots.

La musique s'acheva dans un long crescendo si bien accordé aux feux explosant dans le ciel qu'elles eurent l'impression que tout était emmêlé – musique comme lumières, notes comme éclairs.

Soudain, dans une dernière explosion, tout s'éteignit. Les deux fillettes se remirent à respirer, les yeux illuminés.

Elles n'avaient jamais rien vu de plus beau qu'un feu d'artifice.

Quand Patricia les ramena, elle surprit leur conversation à voix basse dans la voiture.

- Quand on sera grandes, on sera musiciennes, on aura une guitare et une batterie et on jouera super bien, affirmait Nikama.

- Et pendant nos concerts dans tout le pays, y'aura des milliers de feux multicolores, les plus beaux du monde, avec des couleurs magnifiques, continuait Tachika.

La femme sourit. Elle espérait qu'elles réaliseraient leur rêve.

Elles avaient neuf ans.

* * *

><p>Le bruit strident d'une sonnette transperça l'air. Tachika attendit quelques secondes devant la porte, son pied battant la mesure de la musique qu'elle avait en tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme élégante en tailleur gris lui ouvrit. La brune lui offrit un sourire angélique et dit d'une voix polie.<p>

- Bonjour, Madame.

Elle se poussa avec une mauvaise grâce manifeste, ses yeux glacés suivant la fille et ses paquets jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Tachika ouvrit la porte d'une chambre en claironnant.

- Nyaaaa ! Joyeux anniv-

Elle fut interrompue par un coussin magnifiquement lancé dans son visage. Elle prit le temps de poser son sac et un volumineux carton dans un coin avant de se jeter sans pitié sur une jeune fille aux cheveux émeraude complètement hystérique.

- MEURS, INFÂME VERMINE, hurla t-elle en lui assénant des coups de coussin dans la figure.

Nikama riposta avec un polochon puis se lança sur la jeune fille à moitié assommée pour la chatouiller. Leur bataille épique continua plusieurs minutes, chacune se servant des draps pour étouffer l'autre et des oreillers pour la rouer de coups. Ce fut la mère de Nikama qui les interrompit d'une voix aigre.

- Nikama, ton père travaille et j'essaie d'entendre ce que Jessica me dit, figure-toi !

Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent un regard éloquent.

- Oui Maman, soupira Nikama en balançant son coussin dans un coin de sa chambre.

Tachika s'assit et la regarda, un peu triste.

- Ils t'ont souhaité un bon anniversaire, au moins ?

- Penses-tu ! A peine si mon père m'a dit « Alors, onze ans aujourd'hui ! » répondit t-elle, amère.

Un court silence s'installa, puis elle reprit d'une voix un peu plus enjouée.

- Bon, c'est pas si grave, je crois qu'il m'en veut encore pour la teinture !

Elles pouffèrent de concert. Elles étaient allées ensemble dans le plus célèbre salon de coiffure de la ville. Là, Nikama avait ordonné au coiffeur de teindre ses cheveux blonds en vert émeraude – ce qui fut plutôt long, ses cheveux ayant poussé jusqu'à ses genoux. Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent encore. Sa mère avait piqué une crise et son père l'avait privée d'ordinateur pendant deux semaines. Il ignorait bien sûr qu'elle enfreignait allègrement cette « règle » puisqu'elle avait accès à Internet chez son amie.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais c'est quoi mon cadeau ?

- Ce soir, ce soir, ce soir, chantonna la brune.

- Naaaaaaaan ! Je VEUX mon cadeaaaaauuuu, se plaignit (faussement) Nikama. Donne-euh !

- Bah déjà tu devines ce que c'est et après je te le donne, ok ?

La jeune fille se pencha avec avidité sur le carton que son amie avait tiré jusque chez elle. Un sourire confiant s'étalait sur le visage de Tachika, persuadée qu'elle ne trouverait pas.

- Une lampe ?

- Non.

- Un Punching-ball ?

- Non.

- Une serpillère ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'offrir une serpillère pour ton anniversaire, abrutie ?

- Euh… Un balai ?

- Quelle différence avec une serpillère ?

- Ma mère voulait m'en offrir un… Euh… Un sabrolaser !

- C'est tellement courant…

- Ta gueule, je réfléchis ! Hmmm… Un porte-disque ?

- Nooooon ! Bon, ouvre-le, ça me désole de te voir peiner comme ça…

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts arracha avec avidité le papier cadeau mal plié – maladresse rattrapée avec les milliers de dessins et de mots inscrits – puis déchira le carton.

- Eh, attention, c'est fragile, prévint Tachika.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fixait l'objet qui reposait devant ses yeux. Elle poussa une exclamation, des larmes de bonheur perlant à ses yeux. Puis, incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se jeta sur son amie.

- Merciiiiii ! C-C'est le plus beau cadeau du monde, bégaya t-elle en étouffant Tachika contre elle.

- Bah, tu me connais, je suis la générosité incarnée, plaisanta la brune qui était quand même touchée.

Entre les débris de carton et les lambeaux de papier, on voyait une splendide guitare électrique noire.

Elles avaient onze ans. Onze ans et des rêves plein la tête. Dont un qui leur tenait particulièrement à coeur.

Voir le plus beau feu d'artifice du monde quand elles joueraient.


	10. Night Four

_édit : j'avais oublié de répondre aux reviews TxT_**  
><strong>

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! (et se prend une volée de couteaux de cuisine de la Yogourth Production, puis décède. C'est pourquoi vous n'aurez pas de chapitre. Et toc. Fallait y penser avant de tuer l'autatrice.)**

**Mais naaaaaan, j'suis pas mooooorteuh :3 Je sais que vous vous en doutiez pas, mais oui, c'est vrai, je suis toujours vivante ! (applaudissements forcés)**

**Donc, voilà, après ces longs jours d'absence qui, je n'en doute pas, vous ont bien fait ch*er, JE POSTE UN NOUVEAU CHAPIIIIIIITRE ! Halleluya, doesn't it ? **

**... Bon, je sais que vous vous en foutiez mais... 'Fin voilà quoi. **

**Ah oui, au fait. J'accepte les menaces de mort et les flopées d'injures par les fans déçus pour ce chapitre. Je l'assume totalement. Mais essayez de finir la fiction, au moins ~**

**(... A parfaitement conscience que personne ne voudra plus jamais rien lire après ce chapitre.)**

**(A honte. Très.)**

**(Préfère continuer le truc plutôt que de se chercher des excuses.)**

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES !

**lavi-noah : Bravooooo ! Je t'envoie donc une orange volante ! Thanks for the review \o  
><strong>

**Billie : ... Bon, ok, ok, tu connais Vocaloid ! (j'ai adoré ta review sur Alice Human Sacrifice, moi aussi je m'aime :3)Ben quoi ? Ce sont de TRES jolis cadeaux ! Faut penser à Harry Potter qui recevait des mouchoirs ! ... Et puis c'est utile en plus . En tout cas, merci pour la rveiew !  
><strong>

Disclaimer : **Toujours et encore, rien ne m'appartient sauf ce que j'ai. Et j'informe que de moins en moins de choses vont m'appartenir. Sinon les trucs que je n'ai pas (POURQUOOOOIIIII ? T-T) sont à cette ingrate de Hoshino...**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Un mois et demi plus tard, Debitto revint de l'hôpital d'où il venait d'enlever victorieusement ses plâtres. Ce qui, parmi sa famille d'adoption comme il aimait la nommer, provoqua un très grand soulagement. Debitto ayant acquit, petit à petit, l'habitude de Tachika qui était se prendre dans la figure tout ce qu'elle pouvait se prendre dans la figure, il avait provoqué une sorte de petite apocalypse pendant tout le temps où il avait été plâtré. Ca avait provoqué aussi la première dispute entre Jasdero et lui, car il avait accidentellement fait tomber une des bibliothèques de la salle de musique sur une bougie. Les livres étaient partis en fumée et Jasdero avait dû tout éteindre avant que ce ne soit plus grave.<p>

La leçon qu'en retint le brun était qu'il ne fallait jamais contrarier le blond. Jamais. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, et n'avait jamais vu Dero aussi menaçant. Il ne l'avait pas frappé, non, mais il l'avait injurié et menacé. Menacé de le jeter hors de cette libraire avec l'interdiction d'y revenir.

C'était à ce moment là que Debitto avait réellement eu peur. Jamais il ne s'était vraiment rendu compte à quel point il ne voulait pas partir d'ici, jamais. Ici, il avait une vie qu'on pouvait qualifier de normale. Ici, il avait une vie tout court. Dix-sept ans de vide pour trois mois d'existence. Il essayait de rattraper sa vie et son incommensurable ennui parmi eux. Il ne voulait plus jamais, jamais partir.

Il se rappela de sa réaction. Paraît-il que, quand on meurt, la vie défile devant nos yeux. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé juste après que le blond furieux eut hurlé cette phrase. Il s'était souvenu d'avoir tout tenté ou presque pour ne plus s'ennuyer. Il s'était souvenu des nuits où il s'était réveillé, les machines brillant autour de lui, et avec le sentiment de n'être qu'une existence parmi six milliards d'autres au milieu du ventre. Il s'était souvenu de ses prières qu'il avait faites en sanglotant et qui n'avaient servi à rien, des corps des femmes puis des hommes dans lesquels il avait essayé de s'abandonner, les bouteilles d'alcool qui finalement ne l'avaient pas aidé, mais rendu dans un état plus lamentable que jamais.

Il n'avait pas eu de vie, et maintenant qu'il avait réussi à en trouver une on le menaçait de l'en priver.

Et il l'avait supplié, Debitto. Supplié le blond de le laisser rester ici, supplié de lui laisser sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était autant rabaissé devant quelqu'un de sa presque-vie.

Jasdero avait accepté. Et jamais le brun ne s'était senti plus heureux.

- Debi ?

A moitié endormi sur le canapé, plongé dans ses souvenirs, Debitto n'avait pas vu Tachika qui attendait devant lui.

- Tu peux te pousser, s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais récupérer ma veste…

Dehors, il neigeait à gros flocons. L'air même semblait être devenu de glace, et le brun ne comprenait décidément pas comment des gens arrivaient à se dire « chouette, il fait moins quatre-vingt dix degrés dehors, allons donc nous promener ! » Chose que la brune en face de lui était capable de penser sans réaliser une seule fois qu'elle risquait de mourir de froid quand elle sortirait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour aller voir Nikama, abruti ! J'te signale qu'il nous reste cinq jours avant Noël !

- J'vois pas le rapport pourtant…

Elle soupira et, soudain, l'attrapa par les épaules le secoua brutalement.

- Si tu veux avoir un cadeau digne de ce nom, tu vas bouger ton cul d'une quinzaine de centimètres pour me donner cette putain de veste et plus vite que ça !

Il obtempéra, surpris, et elle attrapa sa veste avec un sourire satisfait.

- Mais si vous vouliez de bons cadeaux, remarqua t-il, vous auriez dû y aller plus tôt, pas cinq jours avant… Doit plus rien y avoir maintenant !

- Mais non, mais non, rétorqua t-elle en balayant ses arguments d'un geste de la main.

Elle réfléchit cinq secondes puis admit.

- Enfin oui, mais non… On va bien trouver un truc… Jouet pour chien, je sais pas moi…

Elle sortit de la pièce avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, marmonnant des suites de mots incompréhensibles. Il sourit de contentement et se cala plus profondément dans le canapé, à la manière d'un chat. Il ne voulait pas bouger d'ici. Il faisait chaud, la nuit tombait, il neigeait au dehors. Il n'y avait rien de plus réjouissant. Jasdero était parti se laver, ce qui allait encore prendre quarante-cinq bonnes minutes. Il n'avait jamais essayé de savoir comment le blond pouvait passer une heure sous une douche par jour et payer la facture d'eau après. Surtout qu'ils vivaient à trois. En plus des cigarettes et de la nourriture.

Il regarda les flocons tomber par la fenêtre fermée. Les lumières des immeubles brillaient fort à travers ses paupières à demi-fermées. Elles étaient floues mais elles brillaient fort, oh, tellement fort… Des perles de lumière…

-Bouh !

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna tout aussi rapidement, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Jasdero était sorti de la douche – miracle – et s'était subrepticement glissé derrière lui.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le brun. Tu n'es resté que deux heures sous la douche ? Mais quel est ton secr-

- Abruti, coupa Dero, amusé, en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête. J'ai battu mon record ! Quarante minutes seulement !

- A quand les dix minutes conseillées pour ne pas gâcher l'eau ?

- Quand je serais devenu vieux et sénile, grogna le blond, vexé.

- Quand tu auras perdu tes cheveux, donc. Tu te comportes vraiment comme une gonzesse…

Il reçut un autre coup sur la tête tandis qu'il continuait à rire en se moquant de lui, quand Jasdero se figea et parut réfléchir.

- Ca va ? demanda aussitôt Debitto.

- Oui, oui… Enlève ton t-shirt.

- P-Pardon ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris. Enlève ton t-shirt, dit malicieusement Dero.

Interloqué, Debi obéit quand même, un mélange d'espoir et de surprise se créant dans sa tête. Il se retrouva bientôt torse nu, bras serrés autour de lui.

- T'es content ? lança t-il. Je peux me rhabiller ? J'ai froid moi…

Le blond se plaça derrière lui, attrapa ses mains et le poussa gentiment vers la porte-fenêtre. Un doute affreux s'empara de l'esprit de Debitto.

- Mais lâche-moi ! cria t-il, soudain effrayé.

Jasdero ouvrit la porte et, avec un sourire particulièrement sadique, poussa le brun dehors, sous la neige. Et, bien entendu, ferma la porte à clé.

- JASDERO BORDEL DE MERDE OUVRE MOI TA SALOPERIE DE PORTE A LA CON ! hurla Debitto en tapant contre la vitre.

- Paaaaix, Debi, paaaaix, c'est bientôt Noël, l'esprit de joie, de bonheur, tout ça, ricana le blond en faisant tourner la clé autour de son doigt.

-OOOOOUUUUVRE !

- A genoux devant la gonzesse, réclama t-il. A genoux et je t'ouvre.

Debitto le regarda furieusement.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Ah, ce qu'il fait bon ici, dit Jasdero en se détournant de lui. Quel dommage d'avoir un pull qui ne sert à rien ! Je pourrais en faire bénéficier un pauvre malheureux qui en aurait bien besoin…

- ABRUTI DE BLOND OUVRE CETTE PORTE QUE JE TE FASSE LA PEAU !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Des menaces ?

- JE T'ORDONNE D'OUVRIR IMMEDIATEMENT ! TU VEUX QUE JE CREVE DE FROID ?

- Ordres et chantage affectif ! Cette voix ne recule devant rien, dites-moi ! Mais, soit. Dans ma grande générosité…

Il se dirigea vers la porte et commença à l'ouvrir. Debitto essaya de se précipiter dans l'ouverture, mais Jasdero s'y glissa avant lui et referma tout aussi vite la porte, jouant avec la clé.

- Au moins tu peux me faire la peau, et on mourra de froid à deux, plaisanta t-il.

- Tu es le mec de dix-sept ans le plus immature et le plus sadique je j'ai jamais rencontré, réussit à dire un Debi transi de froid.

- Ravi d'avoir cette place dans ton cœur, rit-il.

Le brun en profita pour essayer de se jeter sur la clé, mais peine perdue. Finalement, à bout de forces, il se mit maladroitement à genoux devant Jasdero et s'inclina.

- Voilà, voilà, je suis à genoux ! Ouvre-moi ta porte maintenant, s'il te plaît !

- Mais bien sûr Debi, ronronna t-il, c'est ce que j'allais justement faire !

Alors que le brun allait se jeter dans la maison, un vacarme assourdissant résonna soudain un peu plus loin dans la rue. Il eut des cris, des appels. Les deux adolescents oublièrent leur jeu et se penchèrent au balcon pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Un accident de voiture, murmura Jasdero en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas si grave que ça…

- Alors pourquoi tout le monde crie ? objecta le brun. Il doit s'être passé quelque chose, quand même…

- On va voir ? proposa le blond. C'est à côté.

- D'accord…

Etrangement, Debitto ressentit une étrange sensation quand il se rhabilla. Une impression un peu effrayante qui lui soufflait que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil maintenant. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas. Mais ce sentiment lui laissait un goût âcre dans la bouche, et ses entrailles se nouèrent inexplicablement.

Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil maintenant.

Rien.

Ils descendirent dans la rue. Au loin résonnaient les sirènes hurlante des ambulances. Tout semblait un peu figé, un peu ralenti.

- Il y a des blessés ? s'inquiéta Jasdero en marchant vers la foule.

- 'Faut croire…

Soudain, Dero força l'allure, pris d'une panique absurde. Debitto le suivit, la même angoisse dans la tête. Pourtant c'était totalement illogique, ça ne pouvait pas se faire. Ca n'avait pas le droit de se faire.

- Il y avait du verglas… balbutiait un homme qui tremblait. Je… Ma voiture a glissé… Elle…

Ils réussirent à pousser les gens pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la voiture accidentée. Ils savaient que c'était malsain de vouloir voir un cadavre, mais…

Sous les roues du véhicule, baignant dans une flaque de sang, un corps. Une fille. Une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air surprise d'être là, si elle pouvait encore éprouver quelque chose.

A côté d'elle, plusieurs feuilles tachées de sang et de neige étaient éparpillées. Ecrasées, froissées, salies. Elle qui rêvait de feux d'artifices, la voilà clouée au sol. Comme ses dessins, ses musiques, ses rêves.

Son corps surtout.

Sur l'une d'elle, serrée dans la main de cette fille, était marqué quelque chose.

« Pour une jumelle formidable nommée Tachika. »

Et tout ce qui était ralenti s'arrêta tout à fait.


	11. Last Day Last Night

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je reviens en force avec ce... Ce... *n'ose pas le dire***

**... Ce dernier chapitre de DMNW...**

***court au loin et disparaît sans laisser de traces, bwahahahahaha :D***

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES ! (the last rubrique de ce genre :D)

**Lavi-Noah : je sais, pardon, désolée Mais... T'es sûr tu veux pas l'orange volante ? non parce que c'est plein de vitamines et euh...  
><strong>

**OoStiiMuSho : ... C'était trop prévisible ? *part pleurer dans son coin toute seule* ENfin, si t'as aimé le chapitre, ça me va quand même ^^  
><strong>

**Billie-chan : Maaais ! C'était prévu depuis le débuuuut ! Sinon moi je dépressionne si y'a pas au moins UN mort dans une fiction ! ... Je sais, je suis grave.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**** : Ben c'est de notoriété publique que je suis la petite nièce de Hoshino et qu'elle m'a légué Debi et Dero en héritage :D **

**ENJOY ~**

**P.S : le poème n'est pas à moi mais à Clive Barker, auteur du livre d'Abarat u_u (faut que j'me prenne le 3 d'ailleurs)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Debitto se réveilla lentement. Il s'humecta les lèvres et grimaça. Elles avaient un goût de sel. Jasdero était prostré contre lui, endormi comme il l'était lui-même une poignée de secondes avant. Des traces blanches salissaient ses joues. Encore ensommeillé, le brun passa une main douce sur lesdites traces blanches avant que les évènements de la veille ne lui reviennent en tête.<p>

Le corps. La respiration faible. Les ambulances. L'attente, horrible. Les larmes qui roulaient sans arrêt sur le blond. Malgré sa volonté, il n'avait pas réussi à s'approcher de l'hôpital. Il avait vomi. La bile mélangée aux larmes qui continuaient leur chemin. Partout. Larmes, souffrance, espoir et attente.

Le coup de téléphone à quatre heures du matin. Le silence. Horrible, le silence. Le long cri de Jasdero. Douleur. Peine. Souffrance même. Encore plus horrible que le silence.

Et les larmes, les larmes, encore et encore. Rien n'avait pu y faire. Il n'avait rien pu faire. D'ailleurs, les larmes que lui-même avait senties sur ses joues, étaient-elles les siennes, ou celle de Jasdero ? Etaient-elles simplement réelles ? Vivait-il encore pour une bonne raison ? Avait-il vécu cette réalité là ?

Il avait prié, supplié pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible, le plus horrible des cauchemars. Il avait promis de tout donner, tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais que Tachika ne soit pas morte, que Jasdero ne soit pas contre lui, brisé, ravagé. Que tout ça ne soit qu'un moment né de son imagination trop morbide…

Ce n'était pas le cas. Il le savait. Mais restait la sensation que c'était à demi-réel, loin de la réalité qu'il connaissait et qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais. Plus jamais. Deux mots qu'il ne voulait pas penser mais qui, pourtant, résonnaient dans sa tête avec force. Plus jamais. Jamais de sa vie.

Il regarda le blond avec tristesse. Il était peu probable qu'il puisse s'en remettre un jour. Elle avait été tout pour l-

Il se recroquevilla brusquement et réprima un sanglot. Pourtant, il ne devait pas… Pleurer les disparus n'avait jamais aidé à les retrouver… Alors que pleurait-il ? Que pleurait Debitto ?

Il pleurait l'esprit brisé de Jasdero, Debitto. Il pleurait les rêves écrasés de Nikama et Tachika, il pleurait la vie à laquelle il s'était tant accroché et qui ne reviendrait plus. Il pleurait ses souvenirs et son avenir auquel il ne goûterait pas. Il pleurait ses chimères, Debitto, il pleurait son existence.

Il savait qu'il ne le devait pas. Etre triste pour une personne qui ne le saurait jamais n'était ni utile, ni logique.

Tachika était morte. Oui, morte, défunte, décédée. Rien ne la ferait revenir. Alors, une dernière fois, pourquoi ces larmes ? Il l'avait toujours su, pourtant…

L'humanité était perdue… N'est-ce pas ?

Il repoussa doucement Jasdero endormi et le posa sur les coussins. Il ne devait pas se réveiller. Il ne devait pas se souvenir. Il était même certain qu'il irait toujours mieux en dormant.

Il se replia totalement sur lui-même et ferma les yeux. Lui aussi devait oublier.

Lui aussi devait dormir…

Il ne vit pas Jasdero ouvrir brusquement les yeux et le regarder lui. Lui, Debitto, désormais tombé dans les bras d'un Morphée qui lui faisait perdre la mémoire. Le blond posa encore quelques instants ses yeux morts sur le corps du brun. Un regard terriblement vide. Emeraude.

Debi avait les mêmes. Les mêmes pierres vertes à la place des yeux. Pourquoi était-ce maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte ?

Pourquoi était-ce maintenant qu'il le considérait véritablement comme son jumeau ? Parce qu'ils avaient partagé leur douleur ? Parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour lui disputer la place, peut-être ?

Il ne savait pas. Et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, maintenant, c'était lui. Lui et celui aux yeux si semblables aux siens…

Et celui-ci, il allait le laisser. Il allait partir, comme un songe qui s'estompe doucement. Un de ces rêves dont on est certain de se souvenir et qui au fur et à mesure perd ses couleurs et son sens. Au final, on se retrouve avec le même poids de la désillusion sur le cœur.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, non. C'était justement pour ça. Il allait s'en aller doucement, et le laisser oublier en paix. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? S'il restait avec lui, il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il le verrait toujours, inutile, brisé, et jamais il ne pourrait effacer ces souvenirs de sa tête. Jasdero savait à quoi il ressemblait. Une épave. Un voilier qui cherchait des mers inconnues et qui s'est finalement fait canarder, pitoyablement. La coque était trouée, l'équipage était noyé, il ne restait plus que cette épave qui coulait, percée. Un trou à la place du cœur, un vide béant, immense, si grand et déchirant qu'il s'étonnait que personne ne le voie. Un vide comblé autrefois par sa petite sœur.

Mais maintenant, ni ses précieux livres, ni la fumée de ses cigarettes, ni même l'amour qui lui portait Debitto ne pourrait le remplir totalement.

Il fallait que lui oublie. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour oublier totalement et sans douleur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Tumeur du poumon… Cancer… Il serait mort quoiqu'il ait pu se passer… Il l'avait bravement caché à Tachika, mais maintenant ça ne servait plus à rien. Il pouvait le penser en toute quiétude.

Jasdero posa un baiser fantôme sur le front de son jumeau. Sa manière de lui dire adieu. Il avait veillé toute la nuit sur lui… Il ne devait pas le réveiller. Non, il avait le droit de goûter à l'ignorance, lui aussi.

Tout aussi doucement, il alla prendre les boîtes de médicaments que Debitto n'avait pas finies, pendant tout le temps où il avait été emplâtré. De puissants médicaments. Au début, il avait compté prendre un des deux pistolets dorés qui étaient accrochés au mur, mais il avait changé d'avis pour deux raisons. Etonnant d'ailleurs à quel point il réussissait à bien raisonner, maintenant. Il ne s'en serait pas cru capable.

S'il avait utilisé les pistolets, le bruit aurait réveillé Debitto. Et puis, il voulait mourir sans aucune souffrance. Les médicaments allaient le plonger dans un profond sommeil et il mourrait sans s'en rendre compte. C'était une bien meilleure solution, oui…

Il se dirigea comme un automate vers la chambre de Tachika et entrouvrit la porte. Un rai de lumière argentée illumina le couloir et les autres portes. Toutes fermées, toutes ouvrables pourtant. Mais il n'en ouvrirait pas d'autres, il n'ouvrirait que celle du monde de sa petite sœur.

Il se glissa dans la chambre et referma prudemment la porte. La fenêtre était ouverte, comme à son habitude, protégée par une moustiquaire. Il faisait froid, très froid, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait arrêté de neiger, dehors, l'aube pointait à peine son nez gris. Il s'assit sur le lit complètement défait et fit glisser hors du tube une, deux, trois, dix, quinze petites gélules colorées. Comme des bonbons, songea t-il. De beaux bonbons rouges et blancs, brillants au creux de sa main morte. Lentement, il joignit les mains et ferma les yeux, les gélules s'entrechoquant entre ses paumes.

_« Mon Dieu… Même si je ne sais pas prier… Même si je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en Vous…_

_Pardonnez-moi… Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir su vivre comme il se devait, d'avoir rejeté, menti, manipulé, volé… Pardonnez-moi. Je ne peux plus vivre réellement, désormais. Je préfère aller Vous rejoindre, bien que ce ne soit peut-être pas mon heure…_

_Pardonnez aussi à l'âme de Debitto, que je n'ai peut-être pas ramenée vers de meilleurs sentiments… Pardonnez-le, pardonnez-nous, accordez nous le repos éternel…_

_Dieu, je Vous salue. »_

Puis, lentement, il entrouvrit les mains. Les jolies pilules colorées étaient toujours là. Il les porta cérémonieusement à sa bouche et les avala une par une, promenant son regard sur chaque dessin, chaque poème, chaque rêve de sa sœur. Un des feuillets accrochés au lit retint son attention.

**La vie ****est ****courte, **

**Et les plaisirs sont rares, **

**La coque est trouée****, **

**L'équipage est noyé****. **

**Mais ah ! Mais oh ! **

**Comme il ****est**** beau, **

**Le bleu de la mer.**

Jasdero sourit en avalant la dernière pilule. Ce poème était accordé à ses pensées… Ou plutôt ses pensées s'étaient accordées à ce poème. Il ne restait plus qu'à profiter de sa mort, sa si magnifique mort…

* * *

><p>Debitto se réveilla avec le sentiment confus qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce ne fut que quand il vit la place vide de Jasdero qu'il sut ce qu'il lui manquait. Il lui manquait l'Autre-Lui.<p>

Pas un bruit, pas un son. Même les sensations étaient fugaces, voire inexistantes.

« Peut-être que je rêve », se dit le brun. « Peut-être que je rêve depuis le début de mon existence et que je vais enfin me réveiller, m'apercevoir que Jasdero et Tachika sont bien vivants mais que je les ai rajoutés à mon rêve, comme dans ces livres de série B. »

Jamais il n'avait voulu vivre un rêve, ça lui faisait un peu peur. C'était désormais son souhait le plus cher.

Il avança sans qu'il entende le bruit de ses pas. Rien, aucune trace de présence humaine mis à part la sienne. Il devait être sorti, en tout cas il l'espérait. Et si… Non, Jasdero ne commettrait pas une telle bêtise, non, impossible. Il survivrait, il était fort, il… Il. Ne. Pouvait. PAS.

Pas lui. Pas encore un mort dans sa vie, non… Il devait être sorti…

Un mince, très mince rayon de lumière attira son regard. Il le suivit des yeux, s'attardant sur les grains de poussière qui voltigeaient comme des planètes. Petit, il était sûr que les rayons de lumière étaient un autre univers…

Il continua à le suivre jusqu'à sa source. Un minuscule interstice entre une porte et son cadre. La porte de la chambre de Tachika.

_« - C'est mon monde, ma chambre. Personne n'y entre sans mon autorisation, j'y tiens trop. »_

Il se souvenait étrangement bien de cette phrase, d'un coup. Il avait l'impression qu'elle venait d'être prononcée. Il essaya de se souvenir d'autre chose, mais peine perdue… Tout était flou dans sa mémoire. Juste cette phrase.

Et donc, si ce n'était ni lui ni elle qui avait ouvert la porte… Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne pour violer cette chambre. Chambre, sanctuaire, tombe, monde… Tant de choses en un seul endroit.

Il poussa doucement le panneau de bois qui n'émit pas un grincement et entra. Tout était immobile, ici. Pas l'immobilité de la mort, enfin pas vraiment, mais plutôt comme un endroit paisible où rien ne pouvait arriver.

Sauf que Debitto, lui, ne voyait que le corps aux cheveux blonds qui dormait sur le lit.

Rien d'anormal pour l'instant, se dit-il. Il dort… Quoi de plus banal ?

Il avança et, soudain, quelque chose crissa sous son pied. Il se pencha et ramassa la forme écrasée, son visage se décomposant au fur et à mesure. Une gélule rouge et blanche qu'il avait déjà vue, en compagnie de ses innombrables sœurs. Un médicament.

Son regard passa rapidement de la gélule à la boîte qui avait roulé sur le sol. Vide.

Puis il remonta et regarda Jasdero.

Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait compris ce que le blond avait fait.

Il se précipita sur le corps inerte et serra sa main entre les siennes. Elle était encore tiède, il lui restait une chance, une infime chance de tirer Jasdero des griffes de la mort.

_« Putain, Dero… Meurs pas, ne meurs pas, tu n'en as pas le droit… »_

Fébrilement, il attrapa le téléphone et composa le 16. Le numéro des urgences. Les tonalités semblèrent durer des heures quand enfin…

_« - Je déteste les hôpitaux ! Je ne veux plus, pas, jamais y retourner ! Debi ! Debi, ils veulent m'y emmener, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital. JAMAIS ! » _

- Allô ? dit la voix réfrigérante d'une personne inconnue, au bout du fil. Mais c'était dans le vide.

Le brun raccrocha sans hâte. Il lui avait juré de ne jamais l'emmener à l'hôpital, jamais… Il devait tenir sa promesse. Au moins ça pour Lui, qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre.

Debitto regarda longuement le corps endormi. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il semblait fait de pierre à la lumière de l'aube. La Belle au Bois Dormant… Personne ne s'est demandé ce qu'elle serait devenue si le prince n'était pas venu l'embrasser ?

Elle serait sûrement morte. Morte dans son sommeil, sans douleur, sans peine.

- Oui, Dero… Avec toi, c'était des jours de lumière, et des nuits de guerre… murmura le brun.

Il prit son long manteau noir et posa un baiser fantôme sur le front de son jumeau, sans savoir que le même geste avait été fait un peu plus tôt par Jasdero. Il s'en irait, il ne le pleurerait pas, il vivrait, lui. Il en avait l'obligation. Maintenant qu'il savait que l'humanité était perdue, certes… Mais que certaines personnes ne l'étaient pas. Le seul problème… C'était qu'elles étaient mortelles…

Il quitta la chambre-tombeau et descendit calmement les marches, puis sortit de la librairie. Le soleil n'avait pas encore percé la masse de nuages à l'horizon. Les gens s'éveillaient à peine, sans savoir qu'une personne s'éteignait à quelques mètres de chez eux.

Il marcha longtemps sans savoir où aller. Enfin si, il savait. Il devait sortit de cette ville, maintenant. Aller encore plus loin que ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Les oublier…

Non, il ne devait pas Le pleurer. _« Alors efface ces larmes, Debi. »_

_« Elles n'en valent pas la peine. »_

Le soleil se leva brusquement, écrasant Debitto sous la puissance de ses rayons. Il cligna des yeux, ébloui, ses larmes transformant la lumière en un flot couleur arc-en-ciel.

Jasdero mourut à ce moment même, au moment où Debitto regardait le soleil en pleurant.

Un ange et un humain.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>La fin de la Fin se trouve tout à la fin de la Fin<br>_

... En clair, go to the remerciements...


	12. And The End

**Voilà… Days of Magic Nights of War…**

**C'est fini quoi ! Je me sens toute vide… C'est la deuxième longue fiction que je termine totalement et c'est, comment dire… Ben j'aime pas finir les trucs quoi !**

**Bon. Les remerciements. OUI, il y en a, forcément hein ! Donc, je commence par…**

**BLACK ERA KNIGHT**

**Ah la la, Jumelle de Cœur, tu te rends compte que j'ai terminé cette fiction ? Enfin, Nikama n'est pas morte, c'est une petite consolation ^^ Donc, je te remercie juste parce que tu es toi (ce qui est déjà beaucoup), parce que tu as daigné lire ce que j'avais écrit, parce que tu m'as soutenue quand mon moral était au zéro absolu, parce que TU AS MIS UNE REVIEW (miracle) et parce que tu es mon Autre, la première des princesses au monde ~**

**MILLEY HOWLING**

**… Que dire…**

**Je crois aux miracles. A ton retour.**

**BAKASAMA1428**

**Padawan, comment te dire à quel point ta participation m'a fait plaisir ? Tu as lu une fiction avec une vague tendance Shonen-Aï ! Que te demander de plus, franchement ? Brefouille, je te remercie pour tes reviews et tes « je te hais », pour tes fictions qui me déstressaient quand je savais pas quoi écrire, pour tes encouragements quotidiens, (pour m'avoir corrigé mon anglais désastreux) et… Et voilà ^^**

**Padawan, je te salue !**

**BILLIE-CHAN**

**Oui, tu ES dans les remerciements ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une des quatre seules à reviewer quotidiennement ! C'est pas génial ça ? Enfin ça l'est pour moi surtout, je dois dire… Breeef ! Je sais que tu me hais aussi, ne t'en fais pas ! Je te remercie donc pour tes reviews plus ou moins longues, pour tes souhaits (euh… Pas très réalisés)… Pour tes encouragements et juste pasque t'as été là quoi !**

**LAVI-NOAH**

**Oui, petit lapin gentil pas méchant, tu es aussi dans les remerciements ! Parce que tu as laissé des reviews malgré tout, pace que tu as gagné plein de bouffe pendant mes chapitres, parce que t'as lui et aimé, quoi X)**

**OOSTIIMUSHO (j'suis sûre j'me suis gourée dans le nom)**

**Malgré le fait que tu sois arrivée 8 chapitres après le début (ou 3 chapitres avant la fin aussi, je te mets dans les remerciements pasque tu as pris de ton temps pour reviewer un truc aussi pathétique que le mien ^^ Donc merci pour les reviews, pour avoir osé lire alors qu'il y avait 8 chapitres et… Et merci quoi ^^**

**Voilà ! De longs remerciements qui ne servent pas à grand-chose !**

**Bon, aussi, pour ceux qui ne lisent que du D Gray-Man…**

**Je quitte ce fandom pendant un bout de temps, je pense. Je vais faire du Death Note puis du Fullmetal Alchemist selon mes prévisions de longue fiction, à moins que je n'aie un spasme d'inspiration qui me secoue comme ce fut le cas pour DMNW :D**

**Sinon, j'en ferais peut-être en OS, mais rien de bien long, surtout que je fais présentement 3 OS (Death Note, Vocaloid – OUIIII ! LE RIN X LEN QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ TOUS ! – et Pandora Hearts pasque ce fandom version français est nul…) et que j'ai pas trop d'inspi pour DGM… Gomen ^^'**

**Bon, les explications longues et chiantes sont finies ! Merci d'avoir lu et de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fiction ! Vraiment, un immense merci quoi !**

**THE WORLD IS MINE…. BUT MY WORLD IS YOU !**

**Chuuu xxx**

**Tach-sama**


End file.
